


Uprooted

by hoveringcat9



Series: Heaven and Hive [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Social Anxiety, Castiel Loves Burgers, Castiel and Bees, Charlie Ships It, Dean Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gardener Castiel, Gay Panic, Human Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Sam, Plants, Sam Ships It, Single Parent Dean, Star Wars - Freeform, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Collecting his son from the local plant nursery, Dean finds his life uprooted after meeting the blue-eyed owner Castiel.A Destiel romance with a plant obsessed child and a side of Sabriel.This is a companion piece to "Five Times Gabriel Tried to Get Sam on the Sugar Train and the One Time He Succeeded".Which can be read in any order.





	1. Green Meets Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my the Heaven Sent and Hive Series, kudos and comments much appreciated.

Dean steals a glance his watch before pulling into a parking space, after some more than careless driving he'd managed to claw back some time. Having forgotten it was the day of Henry's field trip, finding himself halfway to the school before realising.

He didn't know much about the nursery - anything that came in green was more his brothers thing. He heard it had been taken over a few years ago when the owners retired, apparently becoming more sucessful in that time.

Since the place came with its own car park, he knew it couldn't be a small operation. But he was still surprised by its scale, how many plants could there possibly be? He wasn't exactly green-fingered, plants not really pinging on his radar. Unless someone invented a plant that could grow bacon cheeseburgers, he imagined things staying that way.

Hopping out of his hated yet child appropriate car, Dean makes his way over to the glass structure. The first rays of sun hitting it as he approaches. It looks and feels welcoming, for the first time he takes particular notice of the sign high above the sliding doors. 

It's named Hive Gardens in bold yellow a little bee hovering over the i, Dean can't help but chuckle at the sign. Once inside he does his best to appear comfortable, trying his best not to end up near any creepy gnomes or weird fairy statues.

Walking over to the first employee he lays eyes on, a small waif of a man wearing tan cargo pants teamed with a yellow shirt: green lettering on the back with the words Join the Hive Today. The man turns around after Dean covertly coughs, the ensemble finished off with a shiny name tag declaring him Garth. "Hi welcome to Hive, what do you need today?" he smiles making Dean wonder if a sunny disposition is part of the work criteria.

"My son is part of the school trip." he offers taking in his surroundings, the place must be filled with every plant, seed and garden tool one could ever need.

"How wonderful, just head through the shop they're all outside." Dean smiles before following the instructions, walking past even more paraphernalia and weirdly a table full with jars of honey. Finding the doors already open, he heads out into a courtyard filled with colour coded plants all lined up ready for perusal. Towards the back, he can see bigger items: trellises, huge planting pots and bags of gravel. 

The place is quiet, not in sound but volume of people. Perhaps a good thing since the noise from the children hardly makes a congenial shopping atmosphere. He spots Henry towards the back of the plants, only before he can move fate intervenes. In the past and specifically now, for Dean, it's no good thing.

"Mr Winchester." screwing his face up in annoyance before turning around and engaging a smile. Henry's teacher Miss Davis walks over to him, he really has nothing against the woman except her constant flirting. She's attractive but the fact is she teaches his son, it just feels too damn skeevy. 

Also, he's not interested in fact, he can't remember the last time he was. Truly. The connection has been missing lately, even for a casual hook up. He didn't really like to dwell on it, but it was getting harder to ignore. Or harder to dodge Sam's questioning looks when he stayed in. Sam was very much a talking person, Dean struggled with expressing himself (he wanted to change that, to show Henry to be open) though for this particular situation he didn't have any answers. He had no reason for his lack of interest. 

"Hey, was Henry good today?" he asks for something to say, already knowing the answer. Henry is a good kid, sometimes Dean can't believe how lucky he is.

"He was an absolute treasure, we've finished for the day. Everyone is picking out a plant for the project. Having the kids look after a plant, using what we've learned today." she smiled.

"Cool, well I'll just see if Henry's found one he likes." departing before she can say anything, he weaves his way past kids, other shoppers and what he calls plant prisons.

"Find one you like?" he asks watching his son turn around, smiling massively. Dean crouches down so they can talk more easily. "I take it you had a good day".

"Only like the best ever, this place is awesome and Mr Bumble is so cool and funny." rushed Henry excitedly, Dean just felt sorry that someone was called Bumble, no wonder this place seemed to have a bee theme. "Mr Bumble said he'd help me but he had to go." he offered forlornly.

"Well let me help, any of these strike you?" Dean asks, his son shakes his head all prior enthusiasm gone. In fact, he's pretty sure Henry is only agreeing until the wonderous Mr Bumble reappears. 

They walk around Dean trying his best to help: mainly pointing at colourful plants hoping one will be right. He fails. Turning around to survey the place, hoping to discover something for his discerning child. An extremely deep voice breaks the silence.

"Henry, I'm so glad I found you." said the voice. "Is someone coming to collect you?"

"You came back!" exclaimed Henry. "My Dad's already here." Dean deciding it's time for introductions turns back to them, the words he could practically taste suddenly desolving. Due to his world zeroing down to the bluest eyes he has ever seen, nothing has ever been so blue, not the sky, sea or fucking sapphires.

He's holding out his hand like an idiot, words still failing him. He can feel Henry poking his leg, a second later everything's back, quick as hitting a switch. He smiles before attempting to speak. "I'm Dean Winchester, Mr Bumble I presume." the man smiles at him causing his eyes to twinkle, the sight causes a sort of flood to flow through his body. He has no idea what it means, only it suddenly feels like he's standing on a precipice. A reward waiting for him, if he's brave enough to fall.

"Actually it's Novak, I use Bumble for the kids." he smiles again, Dean feels his cheeks blush, man what an idiot. He'd be lucky if this Novak guy spoke to him again. "Castiel Novak." he reaffirmed. 

Castiel? What kind of name was that? Dean had heard many inventive names before, but none like this. Though it definitely suited the man standing before him. Trying not get entranced by those eyes he took a more overall look. He was about Dean's height, his body slight but not lacking definition, golden brown skin, and black sex hair. Dean had never looked at a man so closely before, he felt unable to tear his eyes away from the stunning stranger. Wait stunning, what the hell? 

"I offered to help Henry pick out a plant, but if you'd rather ... " started Castiel interupting Dean thoughts.

"Please, Henry really wants you to. And I haven't been much help." Dean offers giving Henry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Daddy fixes cars." Henry pipes up eager to explain his faults.

Castiel looks at him, really looks at him. Causing Dean to feel he's under a microscope. It feels like an age until he breaks his gaze, swooping down to Henry's level. "We'll search together, plants are for everyone and I like to think we all have a connection to them. Even if we don't know it, perhaps you could share everything you learned today with your Dad." Castiel encourages.

"Gran liked plants didn't she Dad? Can he know plants that way?" Dean is so thrown by the mention of his mother, he doesn't hear Castiel's reply. Henry's right, his Mom did love the garden. It's easily seen in the handful of pictures he has of her, she'd hate how his own garden has seen better days.

"Since it's getting late, I selected some plants already for you to look at." Castiel said walking away with Henry close by, pushing all thoughts aside Dean moves to join them at the back of the shop. Castiel pulls out a tray filled with plants, he recognises the standard ones: sunflowers, roses and a lily the rest are just colours. 

Castiel is talking throughout, pointing and spilling information to Henry's attentive ears. He watches his son feeling disbelief at the focus he's witnessing, he can't help feeling proud too.

"What's that one?" Henry asks eagerly pointing at a pot filled with blue flowers.

"It's a Felicia Daisy, do you like it?" Castiel reaches for it passing it to Henry.

"Daddy, I want this one." Dean smiles, knowing later the blue daisies will remind him of Castiel but for the moment he can't bring himself to care.


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feeling less like himself and Sam meets Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Here's chapter 2.

About a week after Henry's school trip, Dean didn't know who was pissing him off more. Henry with his constant obsession over his plant (at first it was cute) or Sam with his constant smirking and teasing.

Before leaving the nursery, Castiel had been kind enough to give Henry some books and Dean his card - for any questions or concerns. At first, Dean thought he was being hit on, but that was ridiculous. Cas was too good for him not to mention male, besides looking like he did, there was no doubt Cas was short of romantic entanglements.

Henry was unable to shut up about the whole day, literally telling everyone about Cas and his plant project. Dean didn't want to discourage his son, he was happy Henry had a love of learning and school. But whenever Cas' name was mentioned all Dean could think about or see were those incredible blue eyes.

To make things worse, Sam knew everything. He and Henry were like two peas in a pod, always conspiring against him. His little brother was so happy to learn of Dean scoring a number, learning it belonged to a guy didn't seem to discourage said enthusiasm. Leaving Dean positively horrified: he was taking a break from dating not changing teams. 

Having dropped Henry off at school, Dean was currently waiting on Sam at their favorite coffee shop: situated close to their places of work, with good simple coffee and pie. The décor is light, nothing overcrowded with big comfy chairs. It's called The Bean Express.

Since his brother had taken a new case, he hadn't been around the last two days: pulling all-nighters at the office with his colleagues. Dean had called him earlier demanding he take a break, knowing the kind of cases Sam worked on and how they affected him.

Sam comes in just as their order is ready, walking over snagging his coffee before taking the nearest free table he finds. Dean follows sitting across from him, allowing a perfect view of the entrance.

"Henry pissed off at me yet?" Sam asks rubbing his free hand over his face, Dean bites his tongue since promising he wouldn't launch into a lecture. It's not easy, Sam looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Not much, luckily he's still got his flower glow." Dean smiles knowing how guilty Sam feels for not being around, though he can't deny enjoying the space with one less body around. His own mind's been a little preoccupied lately. "Are you able to head home for a shower and some sleep?" he asks not holding out much hope of either.

"I've got a couple of hours, the boss sent us all home." the fact that Sam's not giving much, means the case is bad. He's extremely proud of his little brother, but he has no idea how Sam handles the shit he encounters on a regular basis. Being a child advocate lawyer seems like hell to him, but he tries to be supportive as much as he can. Plus he knows any kid is lucky to get Sam in their corner.

"Cool, probably best Henry doesn't see you if you can't stay." he says as the bell above the door sounds, there's no double take because the man coming through the door is so clear, filling his vision immediately. Dean feels his cheeks blush, ducking his head to look at the table. Feeling Sam's eyes on him makes him want to run away, why is he acting this way? 

Then suddenly like he's been prodded, he jumps up his body acting of its own accord. At least that's what it feels like. "Hey Cas, over here man." he shouts making sure to get the man's attention. Dean feels his knees weaken when Castiel looks at him, a smile breaking out on his face. Dean waves back in acknowledgment sitting back down, while Castiel places his order.

"What the hell was that? Did you just wave?" Sam asks viewing Dean as if aliens have taken him over. At this point, he has to wonder himself. He doesn't answer, watching Castiel until he makes his way over to them carrying a tray with four coffees. His brain cannot help but wonder about the person behind each order.

"Hello Dean." greets Castiel in that perfect deep voice, eyes glancing at Sam before moving back to him. One look is all it takes, for Dean to lose motor function those blue eyes gluing him to his chair, their like his own kryptonite. 

"Cas, I'm Sam Winchester." thankfully Sam comes to his rescue, holding out his hand which Castiel gladly shakes. "Sorry about Dean here, I doubt he's hit his caffeine intake to function properly." Sam informs him looking more alert than he has any right to. "So you're the plant warrior?" Dean closes his eyes in embarrassment, the title is just one of many his son has come up with.

"I'm not sure I understand." he comments making an adorably confused expression. Adorable? God aliens really have taken him over.

"It's just Henry, you made quite the impression." answers Sam smiling. "Right Dean?" he looks over questioningly as if expecting him to talk, can't he tell Dean is having some serious issues right now. But why? He's hardly known for being shy, this isn't him.

"Well the feeling is mutual, Henry is a really special kid." Castiel interjects. "He's welcome anytime at the center." its now Dean notices, seeing Cas is trying to be casual about it but for whatever reason, he's looking at his and Sam's hands.

"Sam's my brother." Dean practically shouts causing not just Sam and Castiel to look at him, once the words sink in Castiel gives him another huge smile. It makes him feel all warm inside, and not the idiot he feels: considering those are the first words he's spoken, since shouting to get his attention.

"Well that's good, it's nice to have a brother. I have one also." says Castiel his cheeks growing pink. 

"Yes it's quite the accomplishment, Dean you should give Cas your number." Sam suggests apropos of nothing, while somehow surviving the death glare being sent his way. Instead, taking it as a demand for an explanation. "Well I know Henry would love to share his progress, he can text using your phone." Sam informs smirking all the while.

"I'd love to hear how Henry's getting on, but only if you're comfortable with that. I must be going it was nice meeting you Sam, my cell number is on the card I gave you, I'd love to hear from you... and Henry of course." he adds making a hasty exit before either brother can reply.

They both watch Castiel leave, Sam taking the first opportunity.

"Dean what the hell was that?" he asked only to be met with a groan from his older brother.

* * *

Dean was holed up in his office, having been ousted from the workshop by Benny. Not without reason, he was distracted: causing damage or injury was definitely not on his list of priorities. 

Luckily since Sam didn't have much time to spare, he managed to leave the coffee shop pretty much unscathed. His brother only asking for an explanation a couple of dozen times. Again there wasn't an answer, Dean had no reason; he just wasn't himself around Castiel.

In truth Castiel wasn't his only obsession, ever since Henry's comment at the nursery, he'd been plagued by thoughts of his Mom. He didn't like to dwell on thoughts of her, the loss still too raw often feeling blindsided by it. Currently, guilt was clutching at him, it was stupid, he was only four when she died.

So what if he couldn't remember her favorite flower.

He couldn't remember if he'd ever known in the first place, or had he just forgotten. Either way, he still felt guilty, pushing his thoughts aside he grabbed his phone intending to do something he felt necessary. Pulling up a blank text he ran through possible sentences in his head.

**From Dean: Hey sorry about my brother earlier, he's just looking to earn brownie points with Henry.**

The message sent and Dean regretted it instantly, why was he constantly reaching out to the other man? It took less than a minute for his phone to buzz.

**From Cas: No worries, but I would love to talk to Henry if you've no objections.**

Dean texted back it was fine that he'd give is phone over tonight, knowing Henry would be delighted had his mood brightening. Reluctantly he put his phone down, hoping to do some paperwork (which he hated) or at least the most urgent. Luckily Charlie saved him.

"Hey boss, everything alright in here?" she asked passing him a cup of coffee that he readily accepted.

"Not really I'm having no luck concentrating in here either." Dean gulped his coffee down hoping it would kick start his brain or rather nuke his distractions 

"Look whatever has you all tied up, and not in a fun way." she winked. "Maybe go somewhere that'll help." A solution crashed over him, Cas could help, or more specifically his business could. Maybe surrounding himself with plants could jog his memory, it couldn't hurt.

"Charlie you're a genius." he told her grabbing all necessary items and running out the door to his baby, all the while ignoring her demands that geniuses deserve pay rises. 

* * *

"Hello Dean." shit this was meant to be an under the radar mission, not one filled with blue eyes and that voice. Since he couldn't as an adult run away, Dean turned around.

"Hey Cas, what are you doing?" his eyes close at the question, the guy fucking works here. Why does he become so unglued around him?

"I was just checking over a stock issue, I apologize for interrupting you, Dean. If you wish to be alone I'll go back to my office." Cas sounded all sad and hurt making Dean feel like an absolute dick.

"No, I'm sorry it's not been the best of days. I thought coming here might help." he offered, hoping Cas would stay. 

As ideas go this one hadn't been bad, just not forthcoming with the results. Spending the half hour since he got here walking around the different plants, hoping something would jog his memories of his Mom.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't have you down a plant person." Cas smiled.

"Well you're the one who told Henry everyone was connected to them, you weren't lying now were you Cas?" Dean sent a smirk at the gardener.

"I do believe that perhaps you strike me as someone who would think it a load of crock." Dean gritted his teeth, unable to deny Cas had a point. So why the hell did he come here looking for answers, it's not like the plants could send him some kind of mystic vibe. 

"That's probably true, I'm not sure if you remember but Henry mentioned my Mom the day we were here. It got me thinking about her and it occurred that I couldn't remember her favorite flower, so I'm here looking for inspiration." Dean didn't really mean to say all that, personally he was blaming the man's gaze. 

"Any luck so far?" Dean shook his head in answer. liking that Cas ignored the obvious question. 

"Can we sit down?" he asked, Castiel nodded this time. Walking them over to a bench, once they were comfortable Dean continued. "My Mom died when I was four, it's not something I'm good at talking about or feeling".

"I'm sorry Dean, that couldn't have been easy." Cas surmised.

"It wasn't but I still had Sammy." the love and pride in his voice unmistakable. "You mentioned a brother earlier, do you have any other family here Cas?" he asked wanting to know more about the man.

"Just my brother, however my relationship with my parents is complicated and not something I want to go into currently." that really didn't sound good, what had happened to him? Dean really needed to know, but he respects Castiel's need not to say anything. Knowing himself how hard these things were to talk about.

"Sam was right earlier, Henry really is impressed with you. You're like his new hero, and you're real so it's an improvement." was that rambling, Dean had no idea what he was doing. "Can we just sit here for a bit?"

"Of course Dean, I'd like that." Cas smiled at him once again, before turning back to look at the darkening sky.


	3. A Day Out With Uncle Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took ages, I hope you like it.

"Daddy, hurry up we're waiting." Sam looks bemusedly at his nephew currently shouting up the stairs to his brother. In a small miracle, he actually had some time off, deciding to spend it treating Dean and Henry to some fun, Sam style. He hadn't been the best company lately and the case was still ongoing.

Finally, he hears Dean coming down the stairs, from Dean's expression it's obvious their grouping is about to lose a third.

"Henry I have to go to work, it should only take an hour or so." Dean grabs his leather jacket off the couch, muttering quietly about his customers. Sam taking interest in Henry's reaction sees his face change from disapointment to excitement. Meaning his nephew is up to something.

"Awesome, me and Uncle Sammy are going to have a cool time." Dean looks up at his son.

"Are you saying I'm not cool?" he asks smiling.

"That's what is sounded like to me." offers Sam.

Henry looks at both of them, tongue between his lips his usual thinking gesture. "You're cool Dad, just not Uncle Sam cool." Sam can't help but laugh, his nephew is a great kid.

"I'll remember that the next time you want some pie." Dean jokes as Henry looks at him in horror, Henry's love for pie is as strong as his father's. "Can I drop you guys off somewhere?" he asks as they head outside. 

"No." shouts Henry a little forcibly, receiving a scrutinising look from both Dad and Uncle. "Uncle Sammy said he'd drive me," Sam said nothing of the sort, seeing the begging eyes of his nephew has him jumping in.

"I did Dean, we'll head off in search of adventure. You can call me when you're done," he suggests. Dean nods his agreement bending down to give a quick kiss to Henry before driving off in the Impala. 

"Phew, that was close." sometimes his nephew had a love for the theatrics, Sam just raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry I lied," he added ducking his head down, trying to look suitably chastised.

"Why did you lie Egg?" he didn't often break out the nickname, Dean even used it less than him. But it was a sure way to the truth.

"So we can go to Hive, Daddy gets all huffy when I talk about my plant or the center. But I know you'll love it." blurted out Henry it was perhaps more than he meant to say.

Sam took a minute, not having the luxury of being around the last few days he hadn't really noticed much of Dean's changing mood. But he was sure it had nothing to do with Henry and more the blue eyed owner. 

After the little display at the coffee shop, he felt certain Dean had a crush. Getting through to Dean and past his hang-ups wasn't a task he was relishing. Also, he was a little jealous, things were going to change so much for Dean if he was willing. Sam wanted someone, someone he could look after and build a life with.

Sam was extremely curious about this Castiel, he couldn't remeber meeting anyone more his brother's type before. He was definitely up for scoping him out. "Alright Egg, let's go." he agreed, watching his nephew break out in a huge smile, running quickly to the car. 

The journey was quick, Henry happily singing along to a Disney soundtrack (in all honesty so was Sam). On their arrival Sam made sure to park as close to the entrance as possible, knowing Henry would be likely to run off in his excitement. 

"So you looking to buy anything today?" Sam asked his nephew getting out of the car. 

"Possibly, Cas said it's good to talk to plants and I have been, but I thought it might want company from another plant. Something yellow or orange." 

"Okay, let's find one." once through the automatic doors, it became evident the place was busy. Henry who was in front stayed close which Sam was thankful for, watching him it was obvious he was looking solely for the man who had become so important to him. Sam wished he was privy to their interaction the day of Henry's trip. "Henry, he may not be working today." he didn't want the boy's hopes to be dashed.

"Can we ask someone?" he turned back to Sam, a hopeful glint still in his eye. Sam nodded and they made their way to the only free employee. A young Asian guy with black hair standing behind the till. "Hi I'm Henry, this is my Uncle Sam, is Cas here?" 

Sam watched in amusement as Kevin (going by his badge) leaned over the counter to get a look at Henry. "Uh yeah, he's outside." Henry beamed at him.

"Thanks, man." they moved on, walking past customers and squeezing their way past displays careful not to knock anything over. Finally reaching the open double doors, it was a relief to be outside where it was much calmer.

"Mr Bumble!" Henry exclaimed on seeing the man headed their way. Sam moved Henry to the side away from the door.

"Henry, it's so good to see you. Hello, Sam." Cas smiled at them. "You may call me Cas to Henry if you'd like if that's okay with your dad, is he here?" Sam wanted to applaud the man for being subtle.

"He had to go to work, but he's joining us." piped up Henry, Cas smiled only Sam seeing his disappointment, obviously he was already quite taken with Dean. "You can talk to him then, right?" 

"I may not be here, Henry I need to leave once the delivery arrives." Henry nodded mirroring Cas' earlier disappointment, well wasn't that interesting thought Sam.

"Okay, but are you able to help me?" he asked quickly. 

"I think I can manage that, in fact, I may have just what you're looking for." he motions them to follow him, after quickly checking it's okay with Sam they both follow. "Now I know you said orange or yellow, but I happen to think these Shasta Daisies will be very striking with the Felicia." lifting a small pot he brings it down to Henry for his approval.

"It's very pretty, and I like the name, Shasta," Henry repeats it trying it out. Sam can't help but watch him, he looks so happy. It makes him proud that Henry isn't a typical six-year-old, that he already knows to appreciate the simpler things. 

"Thanks, Cas, it was lucky we managed to catch you. Have you always been green fingered? 

"Not until my teens, let's just say it was a form of solace through a rough time." Cas looked surprised at his own words as if he really didn't mean to divulge so much. He regarded Sam closely as expecting a barrage of questions.

"We've all been there Cas," Sam tried for reassuring smiling when Cas nodded at him.

"What could I get for Daddy's office?" Henry piped up.

"A cactus." Sam and Cas said together. Sam's eyes went wide with interest Cas unable to hide his blush turned to Henry. 

"We have those inside if you're happy with the Shasta you with need a bigger home for both of them and fresh fertilizer. Will you be alright, I'm being signaled." Sam and Henry both looked up to find a young woman flailing her arms at Cas. 

"We will be, thank you Cas. See you soon." 

"Of course Henry, Sam." he held out his hand for Sam then gave Henry a high five, something gave Sam the distinct impression he'd been practicing. "Say hello to Dean for me," he added Henry saluting him.

"You okay Egg?" Henry nodded clutching his new plant tightly and becoming quiet. They went in search of everything they needed, the task is slightly hindered by Henry: who unable to keep a level head in such a paradise kept getting distracted by all the different plants and tools. It didn't bother Sam, anything to get the kid smiling again.

They were discussing what to do after lunch when his cell rang, Sam reached for it glad to see it was Dean calling. This should be interesting, was Dean being as pissy as Henry had mentioned, he really hoped not.

"Hey Dean, are you done yet?" 

* * *

"Sure am, so where'd you guys end up?" Dean asked while attempting to tidy his desk a little. The work crisis avoided he was ready to hang out.

"We're at Hive, the place is awesome." Sam's reply had Dean closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Of all the places they could be, especially with what the city had to offer they chose to go there?

"Sammy, we can't keep going there." spoke Dean feeling a little exasperated.

He heard Sam sigh before replying. "Look Henry wanted to show it to me and he only asked once you left." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"Ask him," great didn't that make him feel like the father of the year. "Look we've had a really great time, Henry thinks you don't like the place," added Sam, leaving Dean with the feeling he'd left something unspoken.

"It's just Cas is too nice to tell you to leave, he's already wrapped around Henry's finger. I'm sure he's busy but no doubt has spent time with you guys." 

"He did, he's pretty cool actually though a little odd. He seemed pretty upset when he realized it was only the two of us." 

Before Dean could stop himself the words had already escaped. "He did?" Dean silently cursed at himself, he didn't need to give his brother any more ammunition.

Sam chuckled. "See you soon," he spoke before ending the call. 

Truth be told, he hadn't exactly been keeping his distance from Cas, they'd kind of been texting. It seemed Henry always had some new question or idea he wanted to run through with the man. Dean always texted first to make sure Cas was okay to be pestered by a six-year-old, and not in a bad mood or too busy.

He'd never said no, which Dean appreciated. Dean found he was really beginning to like Cas, how his texts were always proper sentences including fucking capitalization and shit. It felt like he was making a new friend which hadn't happened in a while. 

Leaving his office he goes in search of Charlie, trying to keep the smile off his face. The woman is like a bloodhound, just a peak of his good mood will have her frothing at the mouth with a shit load of questions he can't answer and doesn't even want to think about.

Finding the reception area empty he heads for the break room, finding her messing around with Benny. "I'm off now guys, Charlie you should do the same." she'd come in to help before he was called, as far as he's concerned his days off aren't more important than anyone else's. Especially when it was his mistake, or more specifically his crappy filing.

"Eye eye captain." she jumped up saluting him.

"See ya brother," Benny called.

* * *

They were paying for everything when Dean arrived, Sam watched him covertly glance in every direction as if looking for someone.

"You lost something Dean?" he queried unable to help himself. After their illuminating phone call, Sam found his behavior pretty telling.

"Nope, just looking around." he was blushing a little, Sam couldn't help but find it endearing.

"He had to leave Daddy," Informed Henry who reached out, Dean taking the bait lifted his son up. "He said to say hello, can we eat I'm starving." 

"Sure thing kid, I was thinking burgers all round." the suggestion made Henry smile with glee, he loved it when his uncle ate junk food and Sam could handle a burger every now and then.

center 

**From Dean: Hey, sorry I missed you earlier.**

He didn't know if it was a good idea or not to text Cas, only he'd felt really disappointed earlier and he wanted to acknowledge that. He didn't want Cas to think he was avoiding him or anything. God his feelings were all over the place lately. But why?

Dean was saved from his thoughts, by the fact that his phone was ringing. Looking at the display he felt his heart fall down into his stomach. It was Cas. Cas was ringing him. Okay take deep breaths, this is fine, normal even. Two guys talking to each other on the phone. It happens all the time. Maybe he wanted to speak to Henry, after seeing him today, possibly calling with important plant maintenance.

"Hey Cas, Henry's asleep." he answered. 

"Of course he is, it's gone ten. Are you okay Dean? Is it too late to call?" yes, hadn't they just gone over that.

"Like I said Henry's in bed." 

"Ah no Dean, I called to speak to you." oh, Dean felt a thrill of excitement at Cas' words. It felt good to hear the man's voice again. "Since we missed each other, I thought we could do the next best thing." suddenly Dean found himself smiling. It felt so effortless with Cas, their acquaintance was easy becoming a friendship and Dean found it pleasing.

"So did you have a nice afternoon playing hooky?" 

"It was nothing overly exciting, I merely swapped one work for another helping my brother with his accounts." Cas sure seemed to work a lot.

"Can't he do that himself?" asked Dean feeling it was unfair.

"Gabriel is more suited to the fun side of things, it would be so much worse left to him and I have a head for figures." Dean's mind flashed back to first meeting Castiel, he may have a head for figures but he had one impressive physique too.

"Can you do mine?" It was something Dean had gotten better at over time, but he still hated it choosing to put it off until Charlie glared at him. 

"If it would help you then.."

"No Cas, it was a joke, besides you do enough with Henry. I can't take up anymore of your time or you'll get bored." Dean closed his eyes, what the hell did he mean by that?

"You could never bore me Dean." well alright then. "If you do need help though, one of my employees could help out, he's saving up before he goes to college, I could give him your number if you're interested."

"Actually Cas that's not a bad idea,"

"So did Henry buy you a cactus?" 

"Tip of the iceberg Cas, he got four: one for Sam, my office, Charlie and the break room." 

"That's awfully sweet, Dean. I'm sure even you couldn't kill a cactus." he teased. "Just remember to talk to it."

"Hey stop it, I'm going to care for it like no plant has ever experience before" he laughed, they talked a while more, Dean wanted nothing more to keep on talking to Cas, but he had an early start in the morning. So reluctantly he said goodbye, albeit, with a smile, he was getting to like this new friendship.

* * *

Dean was loading the dishwasher when Sam came home, turning around he watched Sam place a box on the table, what looked to be a pie box.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Sam was always telling him off for eating too much of the delicious dessert.

Sam made a show of looking around the room. "Okay, who are you? Where's my brother? He'd definitely recognize his one true love, even in a box." joked Sam.

Scowling slightly, Dean opened the box the sweet scent of pastry and fruit greeted him. "Why are you bringing me pie?" he asked moving to grab three plates, once they were on the table along with a knife he reached for the walkie-talkie Sam hadn't noticed before now. 

"Hey Henry." he called.

"Dad, that's not my code name," he whined making them both smile. They were always changing, last week it was Red Eagle. Dean decided to go with the direct approach.

"There's pie down here." they didn't have to wait long for confirmation of his movement, how someone so small could be so loud was beyond Dean. Henry came crashing down the stairs, running crazily into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sammy!" he squealed attacking the giant, thankfully Sam was still able to catch him, for the moment. 

"Hey Hen, you want a slice? It's Pear Pecan." Dean watched him seat Henry on a barstool, before taking the one next to him as he cut three slices of pie, the smallest going to Sam. 

Henry and himself dug in with abandon, manners be damned when there was new pie up for grabs. Now Dean knew pie, but from the moment it touched his tongue he knew he was ruined. The crust was buttery and light, sweetness from the pecan frangipane was eased by the juicy spicy pears. Dean instantly went in for another bite.

"Good?" interrupted Sam, his own slice still whole. How did Sam, a scarily healthy person gain access to such pie?

"Sammy, this pie is from the Gods. Where the hell did you get this?" Dean reached for the box looking it over for clues, as Sam finally took a bite of his own slice, Henry who had practically inhaled his was eyeing it greedily. 

"Oh you know around." he gestured wildly with his free hand, Dean looked up at his brother something was off. He was being all cagey, and oh my God was he blushing? 

"Daddy he's not going to tell us, Uncle Sammy you have to, please." begged Henry.

"Sam, how could you? Look at how upset he is." okay so using his kid as a form of blackmail was terrible parenting, only he doubted Henry would care if it lead to more new and exciting pies. Sometimes you had to do what you had to.

"Wow, Dean that's low, I'm not going to say and you'll thank me when you can still run up the stairs without collapsing." Sam pushed his unfinished plate to Henry, now he was getting all defensive under the guise of keeping Dean trim (please he still had a hot bod and knew it) could his little brother have a crush, on a baker? If so Dean would support it wholeheartedly.

Thinking it wise to keep his suspicions to himself, Dean leveled a glare at his brother, one that said: You've crossed a line. "Well you just wait, the next time I find a really good salad bar I'll do the same thing." he threatened, he reasoned it would have been more effective if he hadn't shuddered on the word salad.

"Keep telling yourself that Dean, like you ever go inside such an establishment." a giggle comes from Henry, causing Dean to look at his son in mock annoyance.

"He has a point Dad, it would be like..." Henry trails off to look at his Uncle. "Wait what were you doing in a bakery?" Sam looked down at his feet, Dean was well versed in such a maneuver: it was shame. Knowing Sam it was something to do with his temper, their father had left him so angry, he'd worked hard to get past it, but he was still subject to falling on old habits. He was human, Dean wished he wasn't so hard on himself. He never once became violent, to anyone other than himself either pushing it back on himself or hurting his fist on the first available wall.

"Good point, Henry. So secret pie keeper person, what were you doing in such a place?" Sam blushed, muttering quickly that he had work to do before running upstairs.

"What was that about, Dad?" asked Henry 

"I think Uncle Sammy has a crush."


	4. Bees, Cars, and Cheeseburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas for a burger, it's not a date it's business.

Dean had been tying himself up in knots the entire evening, he wanted to run something by Sam. Only he couldn't get the words past his tongue. It hadn't been too bad at first since he couldn't bring it up in front of Henry, it could be ignored. However, Henry had been in bed for over an hour and he still couldn't get the words out.

"For God's sake, Dean just spit it out?" screamed Sam.

"What?"

"Whatever has had your panties in a twist the whole night." Dean feeling lighter waggled his eyebrows at his brother. "Do me a favor and don't speak that thought into existence, I don't need firsthand knowledge of any kinks." 

Taking pity on his brother, Dean let it go. "Okay, I was just thinking about Henry's birthday, I have an idea but I don't know if it's good or not." 

"Cool, let's hear it, if it's a party at Hive I'll think it'll be an easy sell." was that some kind of jab, Dean couldn't tell, already knowing he was overly sensitive to discussion of Hive and Cas, though he tried his best to appear aloof.

"No, I thought we could do up the garden, Cas could hook us up with plants and then we could go for a movie." finally the words were out, was it a good idea? It wasn't exactly a normal birthday activity. 

Sam looked at him, for what felt like a long time. "Dude that's awesome, Henry was only saying how sad it was the other day. Do you mean as a surprise?

"Hell no, Henry would be so mad he'll want veto power in where every little plant should go." they both laughed, Henry was constantly asking about the all the cactus' he got and was delighted when Dean had given him his phone to look at all the selfies Charlie had taken of his work crew posing with the one in the break room.

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly a relaxed affair, no-one was rushing around late for school or work. It was perfect until (in Dean's opinion) Sam decided to open his mouth.

"Hey Henry, your Dad had a great idea for your birthday last night." Henry who up until this point had been occupied by his bowl of cheerios, snapped to attention his eyes focusing on his Dad.

"Really?" Dean can only nod, all the while sending Sam some thoughts telepathically. He has to hand it to his brother for knowing when to strike since Henry hates to see them fight he can't let out any of the harsh words he wants to.

"Sure did Buddy, I thought we could hit up the cinema after doing up the garden." 

"Dad that's so cool, does that mean you're okay with me liking plants?" Dean feels blindsided by the comment until he remembers his conversation with Sam when they had absconded to Hive.

His eyes shift to Sam as he stands to gather their dishes he shoots his brother a look of thanks, not being good at the emotional crap Dean finds it easier without an audience. "I'm sorry Henry, you shouldn't care what I or anyone else thinks okay. If you like plants, that's all that matters, I just want you to be happy." Dean kisses the top of his son's head, unsure of how long he can get away with things like that.

"Okay, Daddy, so is Cas coming?" asked Henry, leaving Dean confused and Sam doing his best to keep his laughing to a minimum.

"Well, we'll be getting the plants from Hive of course." 

"No, he told us on the trip they do up gardens." well shit. "We can't do it alone Dad, you two don't know anything about it and I only know a little but Cas knows _everything_." 

"He has a point Dean, why don't you call him." suggests Sam a suspicious glint in his eye.

"Yes, yes, please Dad call him before he's too busy. Please," begged Henry. "Right I'm going to get my stuff," he announced before racing out of the room as is he was being chased.

"Well, that put him in a good mood." Dean couldn't answer yet, he was in a sort of tailspin. "You will call Cas, won't you?" finally he met his brother's eyes and nodded knowing it was the right decision by Sam's beaming smile.

"Uncle Sammy, hurry up," called Henry from the hallway, after saying a quick goodbye Dean was alone. Fishing out his phone he stood staring at it, it wasn't like he was averse to Cas helping them, he could see the sense in it.

Only it would pull the gardener more into their lives, it surprised Dean how much he wanted that. Scrolling past Cas' name stopping instead at the number for Hive's business line, not wanting to disturb the man if he wasn't working today.

"Good Morning Hive Gardens." the voice that greeted him was beyond cheerful for before nine am, did the sunny disposition come with the job?

"Hello, this is Dean Winchester could I speak with Castiel?" 

"Um, he was just on his way out, let me check." the line was quickly filled with loud hold music.

"Dean." Cas' voice came through crisp and perfect.

"Oh hey Cas, are you busy? I can call back." he offered.

"No, you're lucky you caught me I was just heading out for an hour." lucky indeed.

"Oh, that's cool. Look I wanted to run something by you." for whatever reason Dean couldn't get the words out, he didn't want to rock the boat, his relationship with Cas was still in its novel stages. They weren't really at the stage of favors just yet. 

"Dean are you still there?" 

"Yeah" running a hand over his face Dean founding himself asking another question entirely. "Hey, do you like burgers?"

* * *

Dean was late, _again_. After speaking to Cas and arranging to meet for lunch, (yep he and Cas were going to do lunch and he was not freaking out about that). He'd spent the hours in between tuning up Baby, to help not to think about lunch with Cas. And now he was late, knowing he should've fucking set his alarm, time always lost its feel when he was working on Baby.

And since he'd been working under and in his car with the Sioux Falls sun above he'd gotten a little sweaty and a lot greasy. Making sure to text Cas he went for a shower, let it be known that Dean Winchester never smelled bad for a date. Date? No not a date just two guys getting lunch in a very manly way by going to a bar in the daytime. 

Or at the very least it was a business meeting, Dean was looking to hire Cas. So he had to smell better than he did right now, he really wanted Cas as a friend and he doubted the man had friends who didn't shower. He rushed through his washing ritual still thinking about it, no doubt in his mind that Cas would be doing the same. Dean had spoken to him at work, there was a chance he himself had gotten a little hot and earthy. 

Earthy? Finding the thought more than a little alluring, Dean thought about it some more wondering if Cas used cologne. Perhaps something citrusy? Something that would go well with the scent of earth. 

Dean gasped in surprise, realizing his cock was half hard. Panic set loose in his stomach and mind. What the fuck? Wanting nothing more than to get rid, he moved quickly turning the shower to cold, yelping a little when the cool water hit his body. Once his problem had calmed down he got out of the shower his mind racing. Doing the best to reassure himself that it had nothing to with his thoughts of Cas, more likely was the fact he hadn't had much time to himself lately to take care of things down there. 

Not to mention the shower was his go to place for such indulgences and he was home alone: not an often occurrence in his life. It was no wonder his body had got the wrong end of the stick really. In fact, he had probably been that way since stepping into the shower only too preoccupied to notice.

Fears assuaged, Dean stops thinking any more about it (or tries to) heading into his bedroom to change. Selecting his best jeans and a tight green Henley. Grabbing his essentials he's out the door and behind the wheel, for the quick drive to meet Cas.

* * *

When Dean finally pulled in to the Roadhouse, he was surprised to find Cas outside standing against his own car. Grabbing his cell and wallet he got out making his way over to the other man. 

"Sorry I'm late Cas, how come you're out here?" he asked, only Cas is too busy sending a lustful gaze at Baby. Since Cas doesn't answer Dean quickly does a sweep with his eyes of the other man - praying Cas won't notice - he's wearing black jeans teamed with a blue t-shirt, he looks good. Getting a little closer without knowing why, until he can smell Cas, that's what he wanted. And holy shit he smells _so_ good, the scent of deep woods and orange fill his nose, zinging all through his body. 

Knowing this is literally what's classed as weird behavior Dean takes a step back, moving his eyes back to his beloved car. "That's baby, she's a 1967 Chevy Impala. I grew up in that car Cas, my Dad gave her to me when I was sixteen." he can hear how proud he sounds.

"Dean, she's beautiful." Dean can't help but preen from the compliment, as for Cas its another definite point in his favor. Dean can appreciate any man with a love of classic cars. Unlike his hybrid loving brother - God the shame of it.

"So what's going on, I thought you'd be inside already." he can tell Cas hears this time, only he doesn't meet his eyes choosing to focus his attention on his shoes. "Cas?" Dean prods gently, finally, he's met by those incredible blue eyes. Dean still can't get over the shade of them.

"It's silly," he says in an attempt to brush it off only to be met with Dean's glare. "Fine, I suffer a little from anxiety. Places like this are hard for me, along with meeting new people." Dean can't help but raise his eyebrows, having witnessed Cas so confident and graceful this new information seems oddly at war with the man in front of him. Taking a while to think about it some more has him coming to the conclusion that those were Cas places, his domain. 

"Cas that's not silly, it sucks though." he hopes he sounds considerate and not patronizing, he knows his brother would have the right words - the bitch. The small smile Cas sends his way has Dean believing he did okay. "Would you like to do go someplace else?" 

"Normally I'd bite your hand off, only you promised me this place had the best cheeseburgers." oh fuck, Cas not only liked cars but cheeseburgers too. He was perfect, and Dean could see their friendship being a success, it thrilled him.

"If you're sure, this place belongs to Ellen, she and my uncle married a few years back. She won't take shit from anyone, and you'll be safe with me." he wanted to reassure Cas, but he seemed unable to do so without his protective instincts coming into play. Ever since Sam, he'd never been able to turn them off, he was a mama bear alright.

Stepping through the door, Dean's glad to see it's quiet and a familiar face at the bar. "Hey, Bobby." The man in question turns around, typically dressed in jeans, t-shirt, flannel and his beloved baseball cap. "Cas this is my Uncle, Bobby this is Cas Novak." after introductions the men shook hands.

"Novak," Bobby squared his eyes obviously attempting to figure something out. "Did you do up Rufus Turner's garden?" Dean notices Cas relax, in fact, he's smiling.

"Yeah, he still talks about that?" 

"Yep, goes on like your some kind of miracle worker." Bobby is sporting a fond smile showing he doesn't really mind. "How come you're hanging out with this eejit?" he asks motioning to Dean.

"Hey!" Dean is about to state how cool he is when something sinks in. "Wait, Rufus gardens?" he asks incredulously

"A lot of people garden Dean, it's a popular pastime." Cas' voice is full of sass, so much it has Bobby chuckling. "We recently met when Henry came to Hive with his class." 

"Cool, how is the little tyke? Ellen was wondering if he'd like to spend his birthday night here, after whatever fun and games you have planned." Dean smiled knowing Henry would love the idea and not just for the extra candy he'll be able to scoff scot-free. Telling Bobby as much, he also adds a warning.

"But no ghost stories," Dean commanded pointing his finger at the man who was basically a surrogate father to him and Sam, Henry had always called him Grandpa and had never been corrected. He knew they weren't actually related but in Bobby's words: Family doesn't end with blood.

"But the kid loves them." Dean only scowled until Bobby held up his hands. "Of course, none whatsoever." the sparkle in his eye told another story and Dean prepared himself for the likelihood of nightmares.

"Is Ellen here?" Dean asked looking around.

"She's out, and I really should be heading off to meet her, I'll put your orders through the kitchen if you want." offered Bobby, Dean ordered his usual and Cas the same once he knew what that was, and after grabbing a couple of sodas from the guy (someone Dean didn't recognize) tending bar they chose a booth.

Dean loved this place, he'd been coming here pretty much since he arrived in town with Sam. Bobby and Ellen were friends before getting together, they'd spent their formative years with her daughter Jo who was currently away traveling. 

It may not be much to look at, but Dean has spent some of the best nights of his life here. It sure wasn't fancy but it was loved.

"Is that why you called? Henry's birthday?" Cas asked once they were comfortable, menus untouched as they waited for their burgers. Dean wanted to answer but was struck dumb since finding himself the focus of Cas' eyes. Of course, they'd taken opposite seats, anything else would have been weird. But how could he interact under the gaze of those eyes?

He really didn't mean to stare, weirdly Cas didn't seem to mind, content to stare back himself. But why? Dean had always had a thing for blue eyes: for women with blue eyes. A part of him was having trouble remembering that (definitely not the part that perked up in the shower earlier, no way Jose). Sam would say that it didn't matter that gender didn't always come into play with love. But Dean wasn't like that something his Dad had made perfectly clear.

After rubbing his neck and deciding on what he wanted to say Dean began talking fearing he'd been silent and lost in his head to too long. "Yeah, I had the idea to redo the front garden at home, it's basically a load of weeds currently. Henry really loves Hive and I want to encourage that, he seemed taken with the idea this morning." after their little chat Dean was even more keen to move forward with the idea. Wanting to reassure Henry that his interests were okay and not something he had to hide or change for anybody. He would not make the same mistakes as John.

"I wanted to do it on his birthday, with a cinema trip afterward. I was set to get everything from Hive, with your advice only Henry wants you to come. His birthday is April 22nd, I'll pay for your time." 

"You'll do no such thing, I'd love to be there. Are you picking Henry up later? Could you come to Hive?" Dean raised his eyebrows in question. "It's two weeks away, I need to know what he wants and if I need to order anything." 

"We can come today after school." Cas nodded his agreement. "You're letting me pay for the plants, right?" 

"Of course, I'm not that generous. But I might allow a discount." Cas winked making Dean unable to speak his protests since it did funny things his brain. 

Any further bargaining was stopped by the arrival of their food: Cas' eyes went wide at the sight of their two bacon cheeseburgers. This time a waitress (again someone Dean didn't recognize, had he been away for so long Ellen had changed her entire staff) set their plates in front of them. Wishing them a good meal she departed.

"Wow, Dean this looks amazing." without further comment or niceties Cas picked up his burger and dove in. Dean couldn't look away, his own burger forgotten (yes forgotten and Dean Winchester wasn't one to forget food especially a burger). His eyes went wide as Cas moaned from the taste, the noise jolted Dean his body reacting with a sort of yearning or was it jealousy? 

Stop it, Winchester, he didn't want these thoughts any of them, weird shower thoughts included. He wasn't yearning for Cas or jealous of that burger - that second one was just too weird for a start. Having had enough of his brain and feelings he took hold of his own burger and took a bite. 

Fuck, it was so good, the burger was succulent and cooked to perfection. Dam Ellen for not sharing her secrets. One day dammit he'd find out the truth behind this miracle.

"Dean, this is the best burger I've ever had. Thank you for bringing me here." Cas was looking at him with delight in his eyes, could that be possible? He hadn't really done anything that amazing. But maybe to Cas, he had if his issues or whatever wouldn't normally bring him to a place like this. Then perhaps Dean had given him something special.

"It's no problem Cas, I'm glad I didn't oversell it and it's to your liking." what the hell was that? Taking a breath Dean set his burger down, Cas did the same before they regarded each other calmly their hunger and excitement somewhat eased.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is Henry's Mom?" Cas asked quietly in a way that had Dean thinking he'd been undecided about going down this road.

"Truthfully, I don't know." he hated that the most not knowing, for Henry mostly but also he wished he knew she was safe and okay. "Carmen and I weren't together when she found out she was pregnant, I didn't love her and it was the same for her. I offered to do right by her, that we could try to be together. She said she didn't want us fumbling through a relationship that wasn't real, I was with her through the pregnancy and I thought we could make it work. That Henry would have two parents that weren't together."

"But that didn't happen?" 

"No, she left. Henry was ten months old, I don't even know why because it was so obvious how much she loved him." Dean stops knowing he can't continue, not that there's much more to it really.

"I'm sorry Dean, that couldn't have been easy, but Henry's such a happy curious little boy. You should be proud." Cas' eyes never look away as if to make sure Dean knows he's speaking the truth.

"Thanks that means a lot, Cas. Sam and I didn't have the easiest of childhoods after our Mom died, it's a story for another time. But I want Henry to have better than we did." 

"I can understand that it seems we both have stories for another time." Dean's eyes met Cas' closely, this wasn't the first time Cas had alluded to his past it made Dean wonder how bad it had been.

"So how did you get into gardening enough to forge a career out of it." Dean didn't really think much of his own accomplishments. To him, it was easy he'd hated school, his best part of the day was riding in Baby. He loved his car and cars like her, coming to live with Bobby enabled him to learn and lead to his own business once Bobby retired. But it was Dean and Dean alone who had started restoring old cars, carving a name for himself and a loyal growing client list.

"My Grandad, Gabriel and I were living with him as teenagers." Cas stopped as if expecting Dean to launch in a load of questions, sensing Cas was uncomfortable he gestured for to keep going. "I was in a bad place, anyway he had this huge garden out the back and I used to sit out there and watch the bees." now that was something Dean couldn't let slip by.

"Bees?" 

"Yes, I like them. He said I could work on it since it was overgrown and neglected, he blamed his knees. He was doing it to distract me, it worked and I found it helped, I quickly came to love it." 

"That's cool man, Bobby kind of did the same for me. I fix cars sure, but I also restore classic cars. Is your Grandad still around?" Dean knew the answer from the look Cas gave him, he looked sad. "I'm sorry, I always find a way to put my foot in it." he apologized, he hated seeing that look on Cas' face.

"That's okay, we lost him two years ago. It's good to remember him, just sad." Dean could see how bad the loss had been, Cas looked sad, the sparkle gone from his eyes. Dean wanted to cheer him up, but how? Like a gift, Dean had an idea.

"So Henry's got a school trip coming up next month and the gang is coming over for a barbeque, would you like to come?" Cas looked at him his expression a mix of apprehension and shock. Oh, shit, the man had only said an hour ago he wasn't good with new people and here he was inviting him into the lion's den. Great move Dean.

"Umm... Dean that.." Cas began probably something like _thanks for the offer_ on his lips. Dean decided to interrupt.

"Sam will be there and you'll have already been to the house by that point and you can invite your brother or someone from the center, please think about it no pressure." Cas nodded leaving Dean feeling victorious (prematurely but so what). 

Once they had finished eating Dean remembered his phone and Charlie's selfies. "Hey Cas, Charlie she's my office manager (apparently receptionist wasn't good enough) took pictures for Henry of my work team with one of the cactus' he brought, it's everyone who'll be at the party. Would you like to see?" 

Cas smiled encouragingly, settling Dean nerves since he really didn't want to push his luck. "I'd like that Dean." Cas scooted over in the booth, confusing Dean until he realized if he was going to inform Cas who everyone was it'd work better if they were sitting together. Shaking his head at his own idiocy he got up and sat next to the gardener, only the booth wasn't very accommodating for two grown men, they had to squash in, their sides against each other, Dean's body heated up from the contact, he was once again enveloped in the scent of Cas' cologne, it was heady. Dean did his best to ignore it opening his photos for Cas to get acquainted with his friends.

"Dessert?" asked the waitress, Cas shook his head a cute happy smile plastered over his face. The pictures had been a great hit and Cas seemed excited to learn about everyone (Dean really hoped so anyway). Dean got up returning to his original seat ignoring how cold his body felt away from Cas.

"Nope, I've got a mission?" Cas regarded him curiously. "Sam brought home the most amazing pie the other day, the little shit won't tell me where he got it. So I'm doing the footwork, you want to come?" 

"Dean, how many bakeries is that?" Dean shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"A fair few I suppose, I can hit a few before picking up Henry and coming to Hive." his mind went back to earlier, pies would most definitely get him sidetracked like Baby so he quickly set an alarm on his phone. "You don't know of any do you?" Dean had practically been asking everyone he could.

"Can't say I do, my brother, however, makes these amazing honey madeleines that I can't get enough when he's kind enough to make them." honey what? Cas spoke about them like they were as good as pie, that wasn't likely in Dean's opinion.

"Your brother?" 

"Yes, Gabriel, he's older than me, the joker of the family." Cas suddenly stopped on that word, Dean was starting to believe something bad was lurking in his past.

"You do his accounts, what does he do?" 

"He's a chef, his place is all superfoods and reduced sugar not a bacon cheeseburger in sight." 

"Well that's a damn shame, remind me not to eat there and never to tell Sammy. The place sounds like his own personal Heaven." for some reason Cas gave him a blinding smile, making Dean's heart flutter.

"I've no doubt about that." he said only Dean had a feeling he was missing something.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry celebrates his seventh birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the last chapter without naming Henry's mother, after realising I've changed it settling on Carmen.

Dean smiles picking up his cell, "Hey Cas." 

"Dean, hello I need your help." Dean jumps out of his chair ready and raring to go. Man, he'd hoped this call was purely social Henry's birthday is in a few days hopefully the issue can be sorted quickly.

"Of course Cas, what do we need to do?" Dean was met with a worrying silence, "How big is the problem?"

"No, Dean we're all good for Saturday I just wanted to know if Henry had a favorite candy. I've got him a present but everyone should get candy on their birthday." Dean sat back down immediately warmed that Cas was so thoughtful, not content with helping out with the garden practically for free he was getting the kid a gift.

"Cas you really didn't have to do that." he protested knowing it was futile.

"Dean it's his birthday, besides I really care about Henry, about both of you." Dean was suddenly glad this was a phone conversation so there were no witnesses to his blushing.

"Swedish Fish." 

"What?" Cas asked sounding more than confused, "Oh right gotcha." 

"Also he absolutely loves those Oh Henry! bars, I think he pretends to own them or something." 

* * *

"Yo Dean, Cas is here," calls Sam from the living room while Dean hurries to tidy the chaos of torn birthday paper. Birthday boy Henry is too engrossed in his new X-Box game to either help or pay attention to his Uncle.

"Alright, just finishing up, Henry turn the game off." 

"Someone's with him!" shouts Henry already two steps ahead of Dean's command. Wait what did he say? "Daddy, hurry up Cas brought a girl." 

"Correction, Cas brought a _pretty girl._ " chips in Sam.

"Ew, gross." Henry grimaces over dramatically sticking his tongue out like he can taste something bad. 

Dean who had had enough trouble processing the news of this unexpected person stops at the word pretty, the only thing he feels important is who she is. Shaking it off before it becomes a topic of conversation Dean makes his way over to see for himself.

For no other reason to check out this girl, because Dean likes pretty girls. Ask anyone.

Fine! she's pretty, a little shorter than Cas, her hair long and black. Is she dating Cas? Because Cas has never mentioned it and they're friends, isn't that something you would share with your friend?

"Daddy, Sammy come on, let's go say hello." Henry runs to the front door quickly followed by the older Winchesters. Once outside they find Cas and this mystery woman unloading a load of colorful plants, Henry had loved picking them out that day at Hive. Currently, he's inspecting them over carefully to make sure they're up to scratch.

With Sam's help, the garden had already been removed of all weeds and was ready for its new burst of life.

"Happy Birthday Henry!" announced Cas after closing the van emblazoned with the Hive name and logo on the side. Cas bent his knees to be closer to Henry, holding out a gift bag.

"For me?" Henry didn't even wait for an answer before throwing his arms around Cas much to the surprise of the man in question and Dean. The shock of it almost had Cas falling backward, once they were righted Dean approached grabbing the bag.

"I'll take this inside assuming nothing in here needs feeding." 

"Not urgently." Cas smiled, Dean found himself returning it until Cas' as yet unidentified person came over. 

"Dean this is Hael, Hael meet Dean, Sam and Henry of course." introduced Cas.

"Hey, happy birthday." she greeted crouching down to speak to Henry. "I must say you've got great taste kid, you picked out some really awesome plants." Henry blushed under the praise as he offered to show her his daisies.

Dean quickly headed inside without a word, setting the gift down he could hear Sam fill in the conversation. Dean knew he was acting like an idiot or worst a sullen child. He had to get over it, so what if Cas brought someone along the extra help would be a benefit. Deciding to shut up and get on with it Dean plastered on a smile and went back outside, finding Cas talking to the mystery woman by the van.

It wasn't long before Sam walked over to him, "Cas' employee is going back to work." Sam didn't say anything else going back to Henry to wave goodbye at the departing van. Employee? Dean could believe that, but it wasn't proof there wasn't anything afoot. 

"Right ready to get started?" called Cas as if they were his troops, Henry certainly thought so he was standing straight and sporting a serious expression. Such a sight had Dean unable to keep his smile at bay.

"Absolutely, so do we just start digging?" asked Dean watching as Henry facepalmed and Cas sent him a look.

"Unsurprisingly no, it's best to work out where you want everything to be first for optimal growth and to make sure your happy with how it looks," Cas informed. His tone loaded with sass at Dean, not that he was annoyed, far from it. This was proof that Cas was comfortable with them - though he was in his element - ever since he'd learn about his anxieties it was a concern for Dean. 

"So what kind of plants do we have?" asked Sam as Henry sent Cas an exasperated expression, the word amateurs came to mind.

"Tell 'em, Kid." 

"So we have per..." Henry went all red as he tripped over the word.

"Perennials." jumped in Cas to guide him.

"Right, anyway these live for over two years." he finished getting back on track, pointing to the first group of red, pink, and yellow plants. "The second ones are the evergreen shrubs for Winter," it was a mostly green pile along with what Dean recognized to be lavender. "Lastly the annuals these are all year." Henry finished pointing out the last group of purple, yellow, pink and some weird fluffy white flowers. Dean was sure the garden would look really good once it was done.

"Now we might not just start digging but I have no qualms about testing, so grab something and let's see what we get," Cas demanded. This was now time for Dean and Sam to shine (finally), lifting they could do. 

All four of them piled in grabbing something, Henry attempting a big one before finally conceding defeat and taking something smaller. Soon he found more enjoyment in barking out orders to the others, something he relished too much in Dean's opinion. After many layouts they finally found the one, it was joyous news all around since the sun had come out and everyone was sweaty. 

Deciding to take a break Sam went inside to fix sandwiches for everyone, leaving Dean to grab the drinks, they couldn't rest for long since the plants needed to be, well planted. Dean had found it to be enjoyable and Henry couldn't stop smiling. 

Once again Dean was left tidying the kitchen, he preferred it that way though it was a shared space Dean always kept it clean much like Sam with the study. 

On his return outside he was met with a shocking scene, the sun hadn't let up and it seemed Sam and Cas had both decided to take their t-shirts off. Obviously, it wasn't too outlandish a move and he'd seen Sam in worse states of undress. Cas, however, was different the sight of all that golden skin of display was doing things to him. Muscles rippling as he broke the earth, the three of them were talking yet he caught nothing of the conversation his focus completely mesmerized by the man in front of him, and the quiet power of his body.

"What are you doing?" he asked feeling more than a little confused.

Cas' head snapped up his face sporting his own confused expression, "Making room to plant the Red Velvet Yarrow." what? Did that make a lick of sense to anyone? A tugging on his jeans had him looking down to find Henry.

"Daddy he means the red one." pointing his hand to Cas, Dean now saw him pulling a plant from its pot, a plant with clusters of red flowers. Dean felt like an idiot, and suddenly Sam who had been watching this catastrophe spoke up.

"You alright Dean? You look a little red in the face." fuck him and his observations.

"I'm hot is all." yeah because Cas is half naked and being all competent. What the fuck? Dean knew it was best to keep that to himself lest Sam get any ideas.

"Of course, I forgot how hot the kitchen can get when we have sandwiches," Sam smirked at him before continuing his work before he incurred Dean's wrath. Of course, Dean would let it go (for now) since they had a guest. Let it be known Dean Winchester can fake it while in the presence of company.

Before anyone can accuse him of not pulling his weight he joins Cas and Sam, grabbing a yellow plant (Solar Flare Prairieblues) from its spot to dig a new home for it, they continue like this for the next hour. Cas advising and offering the names of the plants along the way: Dean finds himself liking what Henry picked out and the names are pretty cool. Their garden now hosts to such things like Adam's Needle, Sweet Sultans, Angelface Blue and Bunny Tails.

* * *

The garden was finally finished and it looked beautiful, it was filled with color and really cool plants. Dean had no doubt the neighbors would be asking for Cas' information. Something he's more than happy to give. Dean was just inside the house after taking the empty glasses back into the kitchen gardening was thirsty work. Sammy had retreated upstairs a while ago to beautify himself. Dean was on his way outside as Henry started a conversation with Cas, his curiosity won the battle forcing him to stay put.

"Is Hael your girlfriend, Cas?" Dean remained still to hear the answer since he was desperate for confirmation. His instincts told him there was not one chance in hell that Cas was dating Hael, he didn't know why she just seemed wrong for Cas somehow.

"No, Henry she's my employee. I'm single currently." Dean's head shot up at that, single? How the hell was Cas single? The man was beautiful, objectively speaking of course. Also, did Dean detect a little hopefulness in Cas' voice, did he think he wouldn't be single for much longer. Did Cas have his eye on someone? 

And if he did why did that make Dean angry? Because they were friends right? Dean wanted to be sure this person was good enough for Cas like he would with any of his friends.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Henry continued, Dean was about to step in knowing his son would just keep on with the questions otherwise when Cas' answered and Dean felt he could no longer move.

"No, I'm gay Henry, do you know what that means?" 

Henry looked at with an expression that screamed 'Duh' before saying. "Yeah, my Uncle Sammy likes pans." 

Dean closed his eyes he should've been expecting it, anytime conversation made it's way to the topic of sexuality out came the pan joke. Moving away from his (hiding) spot Dean stepped outside towards them, noticing how dumbfounded Cas looked he could see he was trying to formulate a sentence.

"Don't stress Cas, that's Henry's little joke. Sam's pansexual and Henry here knows all about different kinds of love," he explained before turning his eyes on his son. "Don't you?" 

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry Cas it's just really funny." Dean flashed an apologetic look at Cas before addressing Henry once more.

"Right little comedian, time to make like Uncle Sam and get washed up, or we'll miss the film." hopefully Sam would be done by now he'd had a least forty-five minutes by this point.

"The film! Dad I'd almost forgot, Inias is coming right?" Inias was Henry's new friend and apparently totally awesome.

"Yep, his parents are meeting us there and picking him up after." 

"Cool, you're coming too right Cas?" One look at Cas' wide-eyed expression told him this was news to the gardener. Shit, that day at The Roadhouse he remembers mentioning the cinema trip, but did he extend the invitation? Of course, the answer is no, God he's a fucking idiot at times.

"I do have a ticket for you." the sentence was directed at his feet, Dean feels all bashful his hand immediately moving to his neck. Maybe Cas doesn't even want to go, he could hate children's films. Gathering his courage he finally meets Cas' eyes. He looks elated causing Dean to feel all squishy, and that's not normally a word in his vocabulary.

"I'd love to join you, are you sure it's okay? he asks, kindly giving Dean an out even after the invitation.

"Hell yeah, you can keep me company. Trust me once Inias gets a look at Sam he'll be sitting with the kids because they always think he's a giant and kids love him." It's no exaggeration kids and old ladies tend to love Sam, even with his massive frame they seem to sense his goodness. And Sam is the best, Dean has no time for anyone who thinks otherwise.

"But I'll have to go home and change." 

"Shit, Cas you don't have a car there's not enough time." 

"Can't he wear something of yours Daddy?" pipes up Henry, and isn't that a helpful suggestion? No, it's terrifying, Dean's already been dealing with a shit load of weird reactions today. Won't this be another way to rock the boat?

"Well that's definitely an idea." agrees Dean.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Dean in turmoil the steady ground beneath his feet traded for a choppy ocean in stormy conditions. Yep his boat was truly rocked. After agreeing with Henry, the three of them headed upstairs. Dean had wrangled Sam from the study - where he'd sneaked off to _work_ \- to help with Henry while he sorted Cas out with clothes. 

During this whole process, Dean had been teased over his love of pie being the sole reason old his jeans were too tight. Those jeans were currently sculpted to Cas' legs, the first sight of Cas in his clothes had done things to him. His stomach had felt this sort of swoopy feeling and he spent his whole shower doing his best to ignore his dick. 

He knew he'd been neglecting that part of himself recently, it was hardly surprising. Everything was turned around, Dean was turned around. Everything he used to like just wasn't working and things he shouldn't (Cas) were. 

Whatever was happening he felt too old for. He was too much John Winchester' son for this. His son in a way that Sam never was. 

Once he'd gained control over himself he returned downstairs to find Henry waiting to open Cas' gift along with Sam and Cas who were being weird with each. Remaining on the stairs Dean stood to spy a little, Sam looked ashen often throwing glances at Cas as if seeing him for the first time.

Did they have words? And if so what about?

But they liked other each, Sam said Cas was cool. Besides Sam wasn't mean he was the good Winchester. 

A noise sounded from his position, crap he could swear he had more stealth than this. Dean had completely forgotten to miss the squeaky step. 

"Daddy, finally. I want to open Cas' gift but Uncle Sam said I had to wait." Henry shouted Dean had expected him to be a little tired by this point. Obviously, birthday excitement meant boundless energy. 

"I hoped you thanked Cas," Henry nodded while jumping up and down. "Go ahead." Dean sent a cursory glance at the others noticing they'd both relaxed somewhat. Henry was completely oblivious since he was too busy attacking the gift bag.

Henry beamed brightly upon pulling out a cactus, Dean himself couldn't stifle his own amusement. "For me?"

"You bought one for everyone else, I thought you could place this in your room," suggested Cas, Sam remaining quiet. Next came the sugar, Cas had really outdone it. Wrapped in cellophane tied with an orange ribbon was an assortment of Swedish Fish and Oh Henry! bars.

Sam moved himself to sit with Henry, grabbing the sweets: Dean hoped not for a sugar lecture. "Quite the haul here Henry, how about we share out some fish huh? That way we can still grab something for during the film." 

"Yeah, okay Sammy." Dean blinked at the scene, _his brother,_ Sam self-confessed subscriber to the war on sugar was allowing Henry to indulge and not just here but later too. Not only that but he had avoided what possibly could have turned into a full-blown tantrum. Henry wasn't really given to such flights but he was still a child. 

First the pie and now this, something was so going on with Sam. Dean was starting to suspect this crush was serious.

That didn't answer what had happened between him and Cas though? Unless Dean was missing something.

After sharing out a handful of fish, Henry with the most pulled out the final item from the bag, wrapped in yellow paper with sevens on. Dean couldn't believe there was more, Cas was too kind. Tearing it open revealed the Epic DVD and a book about Space.

"I hope you like it Henry." his voice came out shy something Henry quickly abated by hugging the man in the seat he'd adopted.

"Thank you Cas, I love it." after Dean and Sam gave their thanks along with Henry's they headed out for the cinema.

* * *

The movie (The Secret Life of Pets) Henry had chosen to watch was a complete ploy, Dean knew it was only a matter of time before Henry would ask for a pet. It wasn't exactly subtle and Dean thought it could be discussed, knowing Sam would love a dog.

On meeting Inias he was glad to find a sweet polite boy obsessed with Disney and films, he and Henry were two peas in a pod. Sam, of course, was a hit, immediately befriended and asked to sit with them. Leaving Dean with Cas, after everything Dean would be a fool to try and keep his body from reacting. It was obvious he wasn't in charge anymore, having Cas' leg pushed against his own was more than proof of that.

It didn't have to go beyond his being horny, no doubt any contact from someone beautiful would garner a response. And Dean could admit that Cas was beautiful.

* * *

The questions start as soon as they're up and walking.

"Did you like it?

"Who was your favorite?

Everyone agrees that Max was cool and Mel was really funny, Sam favored Duke and Cas liked Chloe. 

"Right who wants pizza?" asked Dean receiving nods from Sam and Henry.

"Daddy, can Inias come?" 

"Of course, let me ring his parents and check with them okay?" he smiles as the boys high-five each other.

"Dean, I'm gonna go home." Dean feels surprised by how much this bothers him, Cas has been such a big part of today that it would be weird without him.

"Are you sure? There's always room for you Cas?" the smile he gets in response brings the swoopy feeling back.

"Yeah I know, I'll say goodbye to Henry before grabbing my things from the car." smiling again Cas walked over to Henry, Dean stood compelled to watch never feeling more thankful for Henry's school trip than he did now, soon he's moving until he's next to the man.

"Cas let me drive you home?" he offers not ready to say goodbye yet.

"That's a great idea Dean," announces Sam before turning to Cas."You really should let him Cas, it's no trouble. I can take these rebels to the pizza place and call Inias' parents." Sam smiled at them like butter wouldn't melt.

"Yeah Cas, Daddy is a really good driver," piped up Henry.

"Well, how can I say no to that." Dean felt happy having thought it would be harder to get Cas to agree, he leads him back to the car wishing he had Baby to drive. Damn Sam and his green attitude. 

The drive is quiet, peppered only with Cas' directions. Dean isn't really sure what he expected from Cas' home but it's both surprising and apt. It's a little out of town and big.

"Wow Cas, it's beautiful." 

"It was my Grandfather's, he left it to us, we love it too much to sell," he said quickly grabbing his clothes from the back.

"Do you get lost often?" Dean joked.

"Hilarious Dean, I really enjoyed today. I think I'd like to come to the barbeque,." he spoke shyly as Dean tried to remain calm.

"Dude, that's great. No pressure or anything, you can stay as long as you like."

Thanks, there'll be burgers right?" 

"Of course, man didn't I say, my burgers are the absolute best. Better than the Roadhouse." Dean winks always eager to boast about his cooking skills.

"Now this I have to see, let me know when to turn up and if I can bring anything." Dean nods, Cas lingers a little as they look at each other before exiting the car with a wave.


	6. The Ways of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Dean and Cas battle over burgers  
> Benny flirts with Cas  
> Star Wars  
> and a pretty terrible sexy scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6, I really want to start posting more regularly only writing is hard and I'm really slow. Hope you enjoy.

Dean was feeling excited about the day ahead, yesterday Henry had departed for his school trip getting on the bus with Inias and a smile. It was his real first time away from home, Dean was feeling equally scared and proud.

Today was the day of the barbeque the weather was in their favor and Cas was coming. Since Henry's birthday they'd been texting, a lot. 

Amongst these texts were details of what time to arrive today with an invite for Kevin if he was free, Dean hoped another familiar face would help Cas be at ease. Another reason was he wanted to meet him, after Cas' suggestion of hiring him Dean hadn't moved things forward at all.

He was willing to give the kid a chance and Charlie was chomping at the bit to have someone enthusiastic about figures and invoices. Dean could manage it himself of course but he'd rather get his hands dirty rebuilding a car.

His whole team was here - already forewarned to be on their best behavior - setting up in the garden as Dean checked his supplies hoping he'd had enough alcohol, Benny was still down after his break-up and the man could drink at the best of times, Victor too.

Strictly speaking, they were waiting on Cas, this had nothing to do with why Dean was strategically in the kitchen so what if it was closer to the front door (doubtful that Cas would come through to the back first) he had actual things to check on. The sound of the bell had nervousness shooting up his spine. Would Cas like his friends? Would Charlie chase him away with over-friendliness? He was over thinking this too much but he couldn't help himself.

Opening door Dean met disappointment in the form of his as good as little sister Jo, he didn't quite push away the dejected look quick enough with a smile.

"Wow Dean, that was quite the welcome, I'd think being away for half a year would at least qualify for a hug." she scolded.

"Yeah sorry I was expecting someone else, it's really great to see you kid." he smiled more genuinely happy she was back and in one piece. "When did you get back?" he asked pulling her into that hug.

"Late last night it was probably morning." she smiled, "What happened to the garden? I wasn't sure I had the right house at first." she joked.

"I see traveling hasn't improved your humor," he commented. "Henry is all about plants these days, Cas is responsible for the garden you can talk to him about it later." 

"Cool, speaking of Henry is my little man here?" 

"Ah, sorry Jo school trip, I'll bring him over when he gets back," he promises.

"Be sure you do Winchester," she warns punching his arm playfully. "Mom and Bobby will be along later, is Ash here?" she asks her voice hopeful.

"Yeah, he's out back." and off she goes, before she'd left they'd flirted neither willing to go further before her trip he really hopes it can work out now. 

Dean's about to follow her when he spots a car coming toward his driveway, it's Cas and Kevin in a gold 1978 Lincoln Continental. The thing is a pimpmobile, he watches as they get out Cas carrying a cooler and Kevin a small Tupperware box.

"Hey Cas," he greets holding his hand out for the cooler feeling glad when Cas accepts the help, Ellen would have a fit to see a guest lifting anything other than drink or food. "What did you guys bring?" he asks holding the door open for them making sure to take Kevin's small load too.

They walk through following Dean to the kitchen finding Sam grabbing a glass of water. "Hey Cas, and your Kevin right I remember seeing you at Hive." 

"Yeah me too, Henry seems like a cool kid." 

"Hello Sam, my brother was kind enough to make us some honeyed madeleines," informs Cas gesturing at the box Dean had just set down.

"The health nut?" Dean's attention moves from Cas to Sam since his brother seems to be choking on his water. "Sammy, are you sure that's water?" he jokes watching his brother recover.

Cas smiles "Yes, that very one and I also brought some burgers I made." Dean couldn't help but eye him with suspicion. 

"Do you know what you're doing here, Cas? he challenged.

"They can hold there own, believe me." threw back the gardener his eyes were sparkling and Dean was unable to turn away from the man. The kitchen quickly becoming silent until Sam broke it.

"So Dean did you give Kevin a job yet?" Sam's question had him looking away from Cas, finding Kevin looking really uncomfortable. How long had he been staring at Cas for?

"Not yet, it'll be just accounting work once a week whenever suits you, come outside and meet Charlie she'll fill you'll in." Dean grabbed the cooler of Cas' burgers hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed when Dean's reigned supreme. 

The four of them trickled out into the garden Dean called Charlie over glancing around at the rest of his guests. Ash was with Jo, by the drinks as Benny manned the grill lightly quarreling with Victor, everyone else was either eating or drinking and enjoying the sun. 

Charlie waltzed over after pulling herself away from her girlfriend Gilda, Sam leaving them to it by taking Charlie's place no doubt to have some intellectual debate. Dean was sure of it.

"What's up, Boss? Ooh is this the fresh meat?" she asked looking at Cas and Kevin.

"Charlie this is Kevin, he's the one I was telling you about to do our accounts." Charlie looks at Kevin her gaze changed from slightly predatory to one of sheer hope. Dean can't help but think she's laying it on too thick.

"Oh God, yes. Have you accepted please say yes Kevin, I'll do anything I'll give you access to the good biscuits." she pleads her hands entwined as if she's praying. 

"Hey! You don't even give me the good biscuits." he reprimands, God he isn't that bad.

"I think I'd like to work for you Mr. Winchester, I need money for school and the work seems easy enough."

"God, you're precious." Dean glares at Charlie he doesn't want the kid scared off before he starts working for him. He kind of agrees with her though, the kid is _so_ polite.

"Charlie this is Cas." he introduces finally watching as her head snaps up her eyes going wide, it's weird because she knew he was coming.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie, I enjoyed those pictures you took of everyone for Henry with the cactus," he tells her and Charlie looks at him and Dean and he knows whatever she's about to say will be inappropriate so he gets in first.

"I need to get these over to Benny, you guys okay to mingle?" he asks knowing it's a risk but at least he won't be there to hear anything. 

"They'll be fine with me Dean, I'll get them a drink and we'll mingle." Dean looked at Cas who nodded flashing that small cute smile of his. 

Walking over to the grill, Dean throws another cursory glance over the place, there's a small gazebo for shade and hopefully plenty of chairs, along with blankets and cushions for those who want nature a little closer. Where the fairy lights have come from he has no idea.

"Benny fire these burgers up for me," Dean offers him the cooler only to be met with gestures to pass it along to Victor once he does Dean occupies himself by looking for a solution. 

"I think the sous grill can manage it," he explains to Victor' huffs of annoyance.

"I think your forgetting who taught you the ways of the oven." Benny, and Victor were like an old married couple sometimes.

"What's with more burgers anyway? Dean, there are other meats you know for example my Cajun lamb." he teases.

"Or my marmalade chicken not to mention vegetables, perhaps Sam and Gilda could help you discover some." Dean completely ignores the suggestion and the high-five.

"Cas brought them, just keep them away from mine and we'll serve them with these." he points to black and white napkins. "My burgers in black Cas can have the white, that way it'll be clear when I win." Benny nods his understanding before gesturing to where Cas is in deep conversation with Gilda and Kevin.

"There's certainly nothing wrong with a little competition." Dean really doesn't appreciate the last word and the tone in which it was delivered. "Your Cas sure is hot." 

"He's not mine and he's worth more than being a rebound for you." Dean equally corrects and scolds as Benny holds his hands up in a placating gesture. He's fooling no one and Dean promises to keep an eye on him throughout the day.

"Yeah Benny show some respect." it's now Dean wonders why he invited them, so he could mingle (spend time with Cas) while they managed the grill, good one Dean.

"Rebound or not I'll treat him good." Dean knows he would, Benny is a good guy but the thought of him and Cas rubs him the wrong way.

Leaving Benny and Victor to it and wanting to escape his feelings Dean walks over to speak to Gadreel and his newest recruit Aaron. 

"Boss, you missed Ash light up like a Christmas tree when Jo came in," Aaron tells him the news makes Dean glad it was definitely the right response.

"Good maybe he'll stop with the far away looks and talking about her." he supposes gladly taking the beer Gadreel hands him.

"Doubtful, it'll get worse." says the man whose almost as tall as Sam, he's been working at Winchester Auto for almost a year. Dean likes him a lot because he's well-meaning and can appreciate silence.

"So Aaron you like working for me?" it's not an innocent question but Dean likes teasing the newbies, the expression of the kid sure tells him its worked. "Relax kid it's not a trick question, you're coming to the end of your trial, you're a hard worker and if you're happy we can make things permanent." 

"Oh wow, really? I'd like that thanks Boss." Dean smiles thinking Aaron and Kevin will get on. 

"Is that the guy responsible for the garden?" Gadreel points at Cas.

"Yep, he's great. Why did you have some work for him?"

"I wanted to start a veg garden but I need some help, I might pick his brain." the fact that Henry's little garden was bringing Cas business made Dean really happy. He downplayed it of course, he didn't want to be seen as a sap or something.

"Great, be sure to introduce yourselves to Kevin too, he'll be helping out in the office." he points him out just as Gadreel had done. "Also there's going to be a taste test later, Cas brought along his own burgers." 

"The nerve of some people bringing something like that to a barbeque." jokes Gadreel.

"I'm going to be nice and not gloat too much when I win." 

"You should practice your upset to lose but happy you won face just in case." offers Aaron making Dean re-think his position.

Luckily Aaron is saved by Victor, "Brother, this food is ready." he calls adopting Benny's usual moniker.

Dean nods his head in acknowledgment holding his hand up to signal five minutes before walking over to Cas whose sneaking a quick glance at his phone. "Do you need to go?" coming up behind the gardener only to make him jump. "Oops, sorry Cas." 

"I'm okay and I don't need to go, are we getting food?" 

"Yep, we're doing a blind taste test, your burgers will be served with a white napkin mine with black. Come up to the grill so I can introduce you to Benny and Victor so we can lay down the rules." 

"Sounds good, I hope you won't take the defeat too personally." Dean forces himself not to react, leading the way instead. Their short walk filled with the aroma that coaxed noisy rumbles from their stomachs.

During introductions Dean did his best to ignore the flirty and suggestive looks from Benny, taking it upon himself to call out the rules before a stampede of hungry people bombarded them.

"I feel slightly at a disadvantage, surely everyone has had your burgers before?" asks Cas sorting his own food out.

"Most I guess, Gilda's vegetarian so that leaves you, Kevin, Aaron, and Gadreel. Plus it's been so long for Jo she's probably forgotten them by now." including himself and Cas eleven people would be voting with only four really knowing the napkin code.

* * *

He fucking lost!

Seven people loved Cas' burgers more than his, he'd shot himself in the foot by voting for Cas' too. God, they were delicious so much he had been close to dropping to his knees to beg for the recipe, luckily his pride stopped him and he wanted a few attempts to recreate it first, certain he could figure it out. Cas, Victor, Gadreel, and Charlie had voted for his burgers. 

Currently, he's inside grabbing dessert and in no way writing down his thoughts of the spices Cas used. Squirreling his note into a cookbook Dean places all of the pie on a tray along with what Cas brought before heading outside

"Right pie's up everyone and hey Cas what did you say these were again?" he shouts scanning the garden for the man in question finding him stood next to Benny. They look cozy, standing close and smiling at each other. 

The sight made Dean feel weird, really weird. All they were doing was talking, no, now Cas was laughing turning Dean's grip on the tray of pies to an iron one. He didn't want to be possessive of Cas or anything he wasn't _that_ guy. But he wanted those smiles and laughs for himself, he was really getting sick of these twisting emotions towards Cas.

"Dean, I think you should put that down." Dean blinks forcing himself to look away from the hurtful sight to find Charlie in front of him (great this should make for an interesting Monday) hands out to take the tray.

Luckily now was the time Bobby and Ellen turned up along with Rufus. After apologizing for not arriving sooner they head over to Sam, (Rufus remaining near the pie because he's no idiot) no doubt to chew him out over his lack of visibility in recent weeks. The kid looks suitably chastised before he's pulled into a hug by Ellen which is no mean feat.

"They're honey madeleines." Cas finally answers coming to stand next to Dean the familiar scent of his cologne filling the air. "Mr. Turner, it's great to see you." greets Cas on spotting him.

"Stop with that Mr. Turner nonsense, the garden outside is beautiful just like my own." Dean smiles watching as they launch into a deep conversation, well whatever keeps Cas away from Benny is okay with him. 

Everyone had joined them now hovering for something sweet, "And we have pie, not the most amazing pie I've ever tasted but you can all blame Sam for that." announced Dean, his hunt for the bakery had been far from a success and he hadn't had the time to venture out for another trip.

"I have every faith you'll find it soon, Dean." Cas tells him looking at Sam, was this what had been said between them on Henry's birthday? But why would Cas care about his search for pie?

"He will, I'll take one of these." Dean watches Sam pick out a madeleine, the sight of his brother voluntarily eating something sweet is amazing. Did Sam mean it? Was he going to tell him where to find that incredible pie? If so Dean had better start saving himself for it.

Dessert is met with satisfied groans of enjoyment and silence before everyone starts crashing from too much food or alcohol. Dean decides to keep himself busy by tidying along with Cas, who had obviously chosen to ignore Dean's protests of him lifting a finger. They cleaned up for half an hour before Cas went to call whoever was managing the center today. Dean wondered if something was wrong at Hive, he hoped not. 

Jo and Ash are the first to go, leaving with the same goofy smile. Bobby, Ellen, and Rufus soon after to set up The Roadhouse, Sam tagging along he's glad for it his brother doesn't do much other than work a night out will be good for him.

Once everyone who's going is gone it leaves a handful of people (Benny included) in the kitchen when it happens. Cas had been tasked with grabbing a few beers out of the fridge for Dean, Gilda, and Gadreel.

"Cas it helps if you open the door." 

"Leave him be, the man is admiring your magnets." Charlie playfully punches Dean's arm he hoped it hadn't sounded mean he was just thirsty. "I'm with you Cas, often I too wish to steal Yoda away for my own fridge." Charlie's eyes had glazed over, Dean knew if he was ever kind enough to let her have him she'd probably faint or something.

"Which one's he?" at Cas' question several things happened: Charlie made some weird animal noise, there was an audible groan from the others except Kevin and even Dean couldn't stop his eyebrows meeting his hairline. Cas didn't know Star Wars. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Dean met Cas' eyes and saw a look of trepidation. "No Cas, Charlie's just a little weird." everyone nodded in agreement all well versed in her Star Wars obsession that she called a lifestyle choice.

"Dean." she pleaded her eyes wide as he shook his head wanting her to leave it. "But he doesn't know the ways of the force. We have to teach him." she looks way too happy by this turn of events quickly turning to the others her expression suddenly stern, "If you're staying I don't want to hear a single spoiler, not even a whisper of one." 

Gadreel and Aaron are quick to leave inviting along Kevin who chooses to stay, Gilda watches Charlie fondly as she rushes to the lounge to get everything set up followed by Benny and Victor.

"Should I be worried?" Cas asks.

"No, its just enthusiasm, Dean do you have any popcorn?" asks Gilda searching his cupboards and finding it before he can answer. "Cas you might want to get some coffee on, Charlie will be planning on watching the first three films at least." Dean watches them hoping they were going to become friends.

"Three! Wait what do you mean by first?" 

* * *

Dean found himself at a loose end once everyone had gone having made it through the first Star Wars trilogy, Sam hadn't returned yet either. Currently, he was in his room after an extended shower since all he could smell was barbeque. 

The day had been a success and Cas had really enjoyed the impromptu movie marathon. It had been fun, a few people had stayed remaining quiet to heed Charlie's warning. Cas had loved the films choosing to sit next to Dean(screw you Benny), remaining close the whole time.

Heading over to his underwear drawer, Dean rummages for the familiar feel of his boxer briefs when his hand finds something softer. He snags it pulling it out of the drawer and towards him for closer inspection.

Oh, right, in his hand is a pair of lacy lilac panties. It shouldn't be a surprise he hadn't forgotten exactly more put them out of his mind. 

Which is ridiculous considering how long it took to purchase them having to battle through hearing his Dad's voice first. Even after that small success, he'd only worn them once, it made him feel silly and once he was more relaxed it had felt good, really good.

The softness and color against his skin had been overwhelming along with the feelings so he took them off and hid them away. 

It's only now he's realizing how long it's been, he hasn't dated for a while or even hooked up with anyone himself included. Its odd behavior for him, he's normally someone rushing toward the finish line never once taking the scenic route.

Can he change? Does he want to?

He thinks so, he may have always been rushing but did anyone ever stop him? Sometimes he thinks he'd like someone to take their time, to love him.

Wait, Dean feels a shiver run down his spine, that voice in his head like the proverbial devil on your shoulder. Why can't he? Would that be weird to take time with himself? He's really been neglecting that part of himself of late much to Dean junior's annoyance.

Technically this is a perfect time, he's home alone in a good mood to match.

Taking a breath Dean throws caution to the wind along with his towel chucking it on his laundry hamper. Stepping into the underwear is the first step and its fine quickly telling himself he's okay and he isn't doing anything wrong. 

Moving to his bed he pulls down the comforter so he can lie on the fresh sheets while keeping his toes toasty under the covers. 

Okay now, what? As mentioned Dean isn't one for waiting, normally he'd just shove his hands down his pants until the desired effect was achieved. That wasn't going slow and if he wanted to know if this was his bag he needed to at least incorporate the panties.

He snaked his hand down ignoring his nipples and stomach feeling enough out of his comfort zone already thank you very much. Once his hand finally met his cock, he gasped surprised to find himself already perky. So maybe this wouldn't take long, after all, it had been a while and the panties were so soft.

God, it felt good. The panties were tight making the friction so much better. Dean was so hard that the panties were getting wet. Letting his mind wander Dean found himself back to the day of gardening, his cock jerks at the memory of all that golden sun-kissed skin and how good it would feel to touch it. 

He shouldn't be doing this or thinking such things but it's too good a mix of arousal and desire pooling in his stomach. He rolls his hips up pushing himself against his hand, all the while stroking faster, always faster. He's so close until finally, he comes hard to the image of Cas looking at him as if he's a tasty morsel to be eaten. 

The panties are probably ruined meaning he definitely needs some more, he should feel more worried that he just came to thoughts of Cas, only he's to blissed out to care.

Currently.


	7. A Good Mechanic is Hard to Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, it was pretty much finished until I decided it didn't work. Jesse and Cesar were going to be in this chapter as employees at Hive. Only it didn't gel with Cas' storyline.

Henry was eating dinner when it came, "Daddy, can we visit Cas at Hive on Saturday?" he'd been waiting for that question since he got home from his trip. Where in Henry's words it had been: "The bestest time ever with actual learning."

It was now Thursday night and Henry had spent time with Jo consuming too much sugar. Dean had been busy, having taken steps to ensure a full schedule all in the name of avoidance.

After a few blissful moments his actions had hit him for six, he'd finished to thoughts of Cas or more importantly thoughts of Cas looking at him with undisguised hunger. Communication with Cas was at a standstill only replying that he was working whenever Cas made contact and never once initiating it.

He hated doing it but what other option was there, he couldn't unleash all these feelings on Cas. They were Dean's responsibility and he would master it until he was ready to talk. But he could for now at least talk to his son.

"Maybe, I'll have to check with him first. So don't get your hopes up," warns Dean and just like that he has Henry's full attention.

"Don't you want to see him too or did you guys have a fight?" 

"No, why would you ask that?" Henry just shrugs before resuming to eat his dinner and leaving Dean feeling very small at the bottom of a really big hill.

* * *

Dean breathed a sigh of relief at finding a parking spot, the Hive car park was jam-packed. Is this what people did on Saturdays? Abandon everything in the name of plants, or was there some holiday he wasn't aware of? 

"Hey Bud, we may not be able to stay long okay, Cas is going to be busy." Dean met his son's eyes in the review mirror a look of disappointment clear to see. His school trip was a to a nature reserve meaning he had a load of photos he was desperate to share. Because Cas would enjoy it more, according to Henry.

"But he knows we're coming right?" he did, after many failed attempts and rehearsed sentences, Dean had bit the bullet by sending a text. The reply had told him to come for the afternoon, Dean had hoped his confusion or whatever would have surrendered by now. Worse still was Cas didn't have any knowledge (obviously) of any of this. Could Cas be worried? Or laying blame at his own feet for Dean's silence, was it making his anxiety flare up?

"Of course, but Henry this is his job it's important. I need for you to be good and not make Cas feel bad, I'm sure he'll call you later if he's too busy now." Henry nodded at what would no doubt leave his head in few minutes.

They got out of the car Dean moving quick enough before Henry - who looked so cute with his little lego backpack holding all his pictures - could scamper off without a thought. Coming through the automatic doors they spot Kevin busy at the cash register with Hael, who on seeing them points to a door marked office.

Heading through it they find a small corridor with doors on either side and one in front of them. Dean steers Henry forward until they're close enough to open it, inside they find a large staff room with comfy chairs and some staff. But no Cas that they can see.

"Cas!" shouts Henry which is quickly followed by a groan. Dean looks down to see Henry obviously worried as Cas jumps up from the floor rubbing his head.

"Dean, Henry, it's great to see you both." greets Cas over a table amassed with food.

"Here you go, Boss." Garth hands him a roll of cling wrap.

"Are you okay?" asks Dean, himself and Henry moving closer, as Cas quickly thanks Garth before answering.

"I'm good, would you guys like any food before I wrap it?" Dean shakes his head knowing Henry is stepping closer to the pile of brownies to the right of him.

"Take one and say thank you," he tells him making Henry freeze as if Dean doesn't know all of his tricks.

Thanks, Cas, um why do you have so much food?" Henry takes a bite his eyes going wide presumably at how good it is. "Daddy, try one, you must." Cas laughs at Henry's imploring tone.

Following his orders Dean takes the one nearest, it's not like he hates brownies just there a different class than pie. But holy shit it's the best one he's ever had, it's dark, rich and ever so gooey.

"Good?" both Dean and Henry nod, too lost in chocolatey goodness to use actual words. "I always send out for food on days like this, for my employees." Dean raises his eyebrows, even he didn't do that for his guys. Christ Cas was showing him up in the boss department.

"So Henry how was the trip?" Cas walks around the table until he's in front of them immediately kneeling for Henry's sake. The action in no way makes Dean's heart jolt.

"Amazing, I brought my pictures to show you." 

"I would love to Henry, I thought I'd be done today but we received our delivery early. I'm sorry." Dean could swear he saw Cas tense a little over those words, only it was gone before he was certain.

"Let me help." the words are out before Dean knows what he's saying. It was just Henry looked so down, Cas too. Taking a breath he tries again, "Please, if I can help, let me."

Smiling Cas nods, "I could use help with something if your game?" 

"If it'll help, do you need to check my credentials?" Cas does his best to hide his blush but Dean clocks it. He had expected things to be weird, not on Cas' side but his own. He didn't know how he was going to handle seeing the man after his little excursion to new pleasures. 

But it was okay if he kept that away - whatever it was - everything was normal. He and Cas were just like they always were.

"Follow me," Cas tells them reaching for the door when they're interrupted.

"What can I do?" asks Henry his face covered in chocolate that is more adorable than it should be.

"Well if it's okay with your Dad I have something you could help me with," informs Cas. "It's something fun." Dean gives his blessing after helping Henry with some wipes Cas has on hand. Before following him back outside to where the Hive vehicles are parked.

"Car trouble?" 

"Something like that, the one on the end has been playing up for days, only now it's dead. Someone came to look at it as part of a contract already in place, only -" Dean doesn't give Cas chance to finish.

"You think he's trying to fleece you." Cas nods a mix of annoyance and upset playing across his face. "You should think about trying to find a nice mechanic." teases Dean.

"Uncle Benny is nice," suggests Henry, and sure Dean knows he's teasing but he can't help think of Cas with Benny at the barbeque and how it made him feel.

"That's an idea." agrees Cas. 

"Traitors, the both you." Dean says it because its expected, the words feel hollow completely lacking jollity. The whole suggestion makes him want to throw or hit something. 

"Could you manage a contract like mine?" Cas sounds serious but he can't actually be serious, can he?

"Yes, are you being serious right now?" 

"Consider this as me checking your credentials." Cas threw him a playful smirk throwing him the keys before walking away with Henry. Fuck, if Dean didn't know better that had felt like flirting, but why? 

Did Cas know what he'd done? No, of course not that was silly. Unless did gay people really have gaydar? Was that a real thing? Could Cas look at him and see his ever-changing feelings?

Walking back to his car, fishing out the keys from his pocket Dean opens the boot grabbing the spare overall he keeps there. Once he's suitably fitted out Dean heads for the troublesome vehicle popping the hood. 

He gets lost in the simple process of checking, his annoyances and other feelings falling away.

* * *

Hours later Dean is finally done, coming through the shop Dean finds Cas and Henry where, until now he had avoided: The home of gnomes and fairy statues. He couldn't fault the display it was a little off to the side in the corner stood a teardrop chair big enough for two (currently occupied by Cas and Henry); decorated with fairy lights and the aforementioned statues.

Cas looks up as he enters, "Hey, Henry here was about to text you." Dean kneels down to rub Henry's head.

"Yeah, you miss me?" Henry nodded. 

"Partly he's been desperate for your return so he can show his photos." tattled Cas making Henry shake his head in denial.

"I should have figured, you little monster." he proceeds to tickle him until he's screaming blue murder. "You didn't have to wait for me," Dean tells him once he abandons the tickling, looking up to find Cas watching them with a look of, whatever it is Dean can't decide it's a lot of different things all warring for first place. And in a blink, it's gone replaced with a happy smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 

"I did!" declares Henry, "I wanted us to look at them all together." Henry leaps up from the teardrop chair, "Daddy sit here, and I'll sit on you." 

"I can see okay from here." counters Dean, knowing sitting squashed against Cas will be too much.

"The photos will be upside down, please Cas is really nice to sit with." arguing no more Dean does as he told groaning when his growing seven-year-old son lands in his lap.

"God, your getting heavy." Once they're settled, Dean becomes aware of Cas: how much closer he is, the familiar scent of his cologne, and sitting with their thighs wedged together. It brings back that swoopy feeling in his stomach. "So what did you do this afternoon?" he asks as a distraction.

"I drew posters, Cas is having a kids day!"

"I haven't set a date yet, but I've always loved doing the school trips. I thought it could become more this way?" Cas shrugs like its no big deal.

"Well it sounds excellent to me, it could lead to a kids club maybe." Cas nods at him happily, before passing Henry his backpack. "So how did you get on?" Cas asks as Henry digs through he bag.

"I'll have to take it to the garage, I.. uh checked over the over vehicles too." he wanted to make sure there was no other issues.

"Dean, that was really sweet of you." 

Feeling his cheeks blush Dean looks down at Henry "I just wanted to help out, the job shouldn't cost more than two fifty. If this other guy charged more its unnecessary, that's more than enough to break the contract." 

"Thank you, consider yourself hired." Dean smiles, in fact, he can't keep it off his face. To land a contract, even without those fancy business cards Charlie insists he carries is a fantastic feeling he will gladly lord over her.

Henry drops the bag to the floor shuffling a bit until he's more in the center. Meaning Dean will have on one dead leg when he tries to get up and Cas will be in the same boat. Cas doesn't object just gives that smile Dean likes so much before giving his attention to Henry.

Sitting like this, the three of them with himself and Cas fawning over photos, it feels like they're a family. It feels good, but does he want that? 

Wait, does Henry want that? Was his son playing matchmaker?

* * *

Sam was nervous, telling Dean about the bakery had always seemed so far away. Only it can't be avoided any longer, Cas' words of encouragement - the damn gardener was scary- may have moved him along a little faster but there's another reason too.

Gabriel.

It's not fair to keep him in the dark like a secret. If what Sam hopes is happening between them is then he wants Dean to meet him. Plus Dean will be a fucking cash in for the bakery. He may have stopped trying to trip Sam into a reveal, but that didn't stop the sad eyes whenever he ate a pie that wasn't Gabriel's.

Coming into the house he shouts upstairs for Dean, quickly realizing how stupid that was as Dean descends the stairs.

"Shit, did I wake him?" it's Monday tomorrow and a sleep-deprived Henry is a guaranteed bad start to the day

"Nah, he's out like a light, Bobby and Ellen went a little mad with the food." Sam smiles wishing he'd been there, working back to back cases was making him bad company. Today he'd just gone for a drive before seeing Gabriel.

"So, your off tomorrow?" Sam follows him into the kitchen taking the beer offered perching on one of the stools.

"I'm not in till the afternoon, you need something Sammy?" he used to rally against that name so much but now he understands it's not a way for Dean to put him down or remind him he's the little brother. It's how Dean show he cares.

"Heaven Sent." the look on his face is confirmation Dean has no clue what he's talking about. "It's the bakery, where I got the pie." 

Dean's eyes go wide his face breaking into a delighted smile, "Really? Are you messing with me?" 

"Honestly, that's the place." Sam wanted to say he owed his quasi-boyfriend a favor by knew better to mention it.

"Finish this off for me." Dean practically throws the bottle at him before heading for the stairs.

"Dude, where are you going?" 

"To bed, anything to get morning here quicker." Sam groans, worried that when he comes home tomorrow it'll be overrun with pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we say hello to Gabriel.


	8. Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Gabriel.

Dean had been watching the bakery for a little over half an hour, customers had come walking out with boxes in a host of bright colors - not a shade of pastel to be seen - and smiles on their faces. 

A lot was riding on this, to some pie was no more than a treat. For Dean it was special being something he shared with Henry and his Mom. He knew Sam wouldn't be so cruel as to tell him the wrong place, only what if he'd built that pie of wonder up in his head to unobtainable heights.

He waited until another customer entered, moving quickly to follow them in. It was a nice spot, a door with huge glass windows on either side. The inside was bright and cheerful, splashes of color never clashing. No doubt the best feature was the wraparound chalkboard at an obvious height for children, Henry would have a field day when he brought him next time.

Turning his attention to the man behind the counter, only to find his view hindered by the other customer. From what he could make out the man was short which only aided to obscure everything else.

Finally, the lady left with an order of cupcakes, Dean was one step closer. "So what can I tempt you with today?" moving up to the counter, his eyes focused on the goods for sale disappointment is quick to bloom in his chest at the lack of pie. 

His eyes come to meet the man's behind the counter his earlier assessment was right the guy was short, his hair a golden color, eyes much the same carrying a look of mischief. He was wearing a navy apron with gold writing telling all he was 'Archangel of the Kitchen'.

"Archangel?" muttered Dean having a moment of recognition. 

"Yep, I'm named after one, religious family but believe me my brother got the short end of the stick." said the man causing Dean's eyes to go wide, Cas was named for an angel, Cas had a brother called Gabriel.

"Gabriel? Your Cas' brother."

"OMG, Dean!" Dean nodded slightly alarmed from the level of excitement displayed. "I can't believe it, Gigantor said you'd be in today. Good thing too, I made so much pie," added Gabriel. 

Dean felt a little confused as the man - Gabriel unashamedly ran his eyes over his body leeringly as if he was checking out the goods. Soon after Gabriel headed to the back, Dean assumed to get the pie.

There was pie for him - which was music to his ears - meaning he'd been expected and this Gigantor person, holy shit it was Sam! So Sam had found this place and had kept coming here due to his crush, but there was more going on.

Also, it explained the tension between him and Cas. It was clear now that Cas had wanted Sam to spill the beans about this place, so Gabriel wouldn't be hidden like a secret. What in the hell was going on between them?

And Cas, that lying little terror! He'd looked Dean straight in the eye and told him his brother was some weird health freak who owned a salad bar. Dean would be having words with him later.

It was weird that he and Sam had independently become involved with both brothers and were crushing hard. No, Sam was the one with the crush, he was neither involved or crushing on Cas. He was in friendship with Cas that was all. He just had to remind himself of that and not let his mind wander on any thoughts or actions he may have had or done. If life was easy he'd have no problem, yeah right.

"Dean, you okay? 

"Cas told me you were all superfoods and reduced sugar!" he says sounding outraged unable to stop himself pointing at all the sugar-filled goodies in the case. He's not angry he just didn't figure Cas as the joking kind. 

Basically, he's been had.

"He did! That kid still surprises me." Gabriel, however, sounds delighted. "Sorry to disappoint, the only healthy thing you'll find here is the spinach in my quiches or muffins. Any goodness is negated by the butter and cheese," he added proceeding to line the counter with pies.

Pies, plural, until there were five choices in front of him.

"Those are for me?" he asked not quite believing it. At Gabriel's nod stepped closer, they all looked so good. One was obviously pecan, two had pastry tops so he imagined they were bursting with fruit, there was one cloud pie and the last one was chocolate with a swirl pattern.

"For you to choose from, I think five pies is slightly too much which is saying something coming from me. So the two fruit ones are rhubarb and strawberry, and the classic apple, the cloud is peach and apricot, we have pecan caramel and lastly a chocolate marzipan swirl." Gabriel pointed at each one, making Dean more torn with each introduction.

"Marzipan?" he asked, that was a new one for him.

"Yeah, it's grated and mixed into the white chocolate. Would you like to try a slice?" Dean shook his head, for the moment he didn't want to see the pie cut into it was too pretty.

"I'll take the pecan, rhubarb and the marzipan." Gabriel smiled hopefully at his good sense and not his lack of control. He would take one home, freeze one and the other could go to work with him. That way he could send some business Gabriel's way. 

Once the pies were boxed, he stuck his hand out towards Gabriel, "Dean Winchester." Gabriel shook his hand giving his name too, "So Sammy comes here a lot?" 

"On occasion, he told me you be in today I didn't actually believe it. You really love pie huh?"

"Yours definitely, if these are anything like the last one you made I'll be back. Sam took ages to tell me where this place was, he's locked down tighter than the new Star Wars Movie." 

"Uh huh," Gabriel smirks at him "A man is entitled to his secrets after all." his tone has moved far away from over excited to protective making Dean gulp a little. Looking at him he can see a fire beyond the mischief and it dawns on him that like himself Gabriel is a big brother too.

This could be a little problematic, hopefully, they're not as bull headed (Sam's words) as each other because he really wants to make nice with Cas' brother. After paying for the pie which Gabriel is nice enough to discount Dean heads back to the Impala, his three colorful boxes safely stored in the back, once back in his seat he sends a text to Sam:

Just bought two pies from your crush, don't you admire my restraint ; )

He didn't need to know about the third, especially when he'd only get one slice of the thing. In his wait for a reply, Dean called Cas' cell.

"Hello, Dean." God, he was still so formal.

"Hey Cas, I just met your brother. I must say that was one of the weirdest healthy eating establishments I've ever seen." he smiled.

"Really Dean, how would you know?" wow Cas could be sassy, he liked it. 

"You wound me Cas," Dean laughed feeling happy and light, Cas always made him feel good, "Look I've got to get to work, talk later?" 

"Yeah, I want your thoughts on the pie." after saying goodbye Dean noticed a text waiting for him from Sam:

Did you tell Cas?

Surely not, Dean immediately called his little brother, "Sammy are you scared of Cas?" he asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes, he can be fucking scary when he wants to be." it had to be true if Sam was admitting to something that would be worth teasing him over for the foreseeable future.

* * *

A week later had confirmed that Gabriel was the King of Pie, he and Henry had devoured the caramel pecan and he'd only just managed to save the last slice of the marzipan one to share, his team were absolute vultures. Luckily the third was safe in the freezer and he was planning to take Henry to the bakery at the weekend, the kid had been begging him. 

Though it was far from a hardship. 

Currently, he was home after a long day, Sammy was doing God knows what in the kitchen while Henry was playing (or possibly napping) in his room. The pinging noise of his cell had Dean smiling, he and Cas had been texting all day, more importantly, Cas had said yes.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean shouted, please when his brother popped his head in from the kitchen.

"What?" 

"Can you look after Henry Saturday night?" Sam nodded not missing the question in his eyes. "I'm taking Cas out." 

"A date? Seriously? Man, it's about time." Dean gave his brother a look of confusion, Why would he think that? Sure, it's a Saturday but he's going out with Cas any past feelings or actions were behind him. 

His feelings toward the other man keep yo-yo-ing between denial and acceptance. Remembering his Father certainly helps, besides he's in no way good enough for Cas.

"Of course not, Cas enjoyed the Roadhouse so we're trying a nightly excursion. Why would you think otherwise?" no doubt because his brother was too fucking observant.

"Because you keep dancing around each other, I've never seen you so happy before and if I can see it so can everyone else," Sam shouted his expression full of disappointment.

"Well everyone must be hallucinating." 

"Even Henry?" 

Dean raised his eyebrows, "What does that mean?" 

"Dean he loves Cas, it's fine to be scared when taking a leap into something new and I know this is difficult for you because of Dad. But denying yourself something like this will hurt you more in the long run and Henry too." 

"This has nothing to do with Dad and Henry's fine." Dean had jumped up from his seat his blood boiling with anger. 

"You know that's not true, his views on gay people, people like me were disgusting only he didn't seem to care about me. He put all that on you, Dean, it wasn't fair and way too much for a kid." Sam's voice while quiet was stern and he could see the effort it was taking him to hold himself in check, fists clenched at his sides he'd moved more centrally into the room away from any walls. Nothing but their Father and his work got Sam this angry.

Dean went to say something only the words caught in his throat, in fact, he didn't even know what the words were. Sam gave him a look filled with anger and guilt.

"I've got to get out of here," he said grabbing his jacket before rushing out the door, Dean sat back down feeling a little lost. He knows his father wasn't the best that he had some messed up views but he was his Dad and all Dean had wanted was to make him proud. 

Taking a breath Dean reached of his cell, "Dean, what's up?" Charlie asked.

"I had a fight with Sam," he tells her heading for a slice of pie, emotional eating is the worst but so is fighting with Sam. "He thought me and Cas were going on a date and got all uppity when I set him straight." he wanted to keep to the bare facts, not wanting to discuss his Dad right now.

Charlie sighed "If I suggest something will you bite my head off?" 

"No"

"Do you think you got mad at Sam because deep down you want to go on a date with Cas." Charlie's voice was quiet and calm as if she was talking about something inconsequential and not something hugely affecting to Dean's life.

"What? Charlie," not her too.

"Hear me out Dean, I was there okay at the barbeque, you were never far from Cas and when you were you kept glancing his way." 

"He has -" 

Charlie was quick to cut him off "Anxiety, I know and I'm not being pissy over it, but Dean, he had a friend with him and you didn't leave him with a pack of wolves, it was a garden party." 

"Hey!"

"Fine, it was a bad ass garden party." she acquiesced while rolling her eyes he assumed. 

"Charlie, I'm too old for this, too set in my ways." he protested running a hand through his hair. 

"Come on Dean, you've had plenty of man crushes." maybe that was true, Charlie had been the first to tell him his obsession with Harrison Ford was more than just appreciation of his acting skills.

"But this is real, I don't want to screw things up." 

"Well if that's how you feel maybe you should quit things with Cas, let's face it you guys met because of Henry and he's different. Your current friends are much more you and don't require as much effort," she said playing devil's advocate.

Yet it had been effortless, his friendship with Cas was easy the guy was awesome and Henry did love him, Dean quickly told her so. "Exactly if friendship is this good imagine what more could be like." she told him making him feel as if he'd been caught in her web.

"Charlie, I don't - "

"Want to talk about this anymore." she finished for him feeling certain she was smiling. 

"No." 

"That's okay, this is big but I'm here for you." after thanking her Dean went to make dinner needing the distraction cooking always brought him.

* * *

It was gone eleven when Sam returned, Henry was long tucked up in bed. Dean, however, was on the couch he wasn't waiting for Sam he just wasn't tired. His conversation with Charlie had helped with that, his feelings, emotions were a tangled mess and had been for some time.

Did he want a date with Cas? He thought so and Charlie definitely did, she'd gave it to him straight (haha) about all his other man crushes. It was no secret his romantic life had stalled of late, he couldn't remember the last time he was excited about a woman.

Cas was no fetish, he was himself and for whatever reason evoked feelings in Dean. Big scary feelings. 

He couldn't just ask him out though, Dean had issues he knew that. He'd grown with his ears permanently honed to his father's voice. He needed to let that go, finally for himself and for Henry.

"Hey, where've you been?" he asked getting up to follow Sam into the kitchen.

"I went to see Gabriel, then had dinner at The Roadhouse." Dean nodded hoping another fight wouldn't start.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he said wanting to be the first to apologize.

"Same here, Dean I think something's going on with Cas?" Dean felt the heaviness of too much pie turn into a load of butterflies, what could be wrong with Cas?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know, Gabriel kind of bit my head off a little and he said something like Cas had been having a hard time of it." 

"Well I'll check things out," and oh shit, "Crap, I forgot to call him about a plant Henry was going on about." Dean grabbed the house phone ready to dial the number.

"Are you going to call him? Now?" 

"Hell no, I'll leave a message at Hive, I'll forget otherwise since I've already forgotten the name of the plant, I'll just have to describe it." this gets Sam laughing causing Dean to turn back to him, "Something funny?"

"Yeah, let me grab a seat for this Dean. I need to hear you get descriptive about a plant I think green is a good place to start." Dean flips him off feeling a cushion is too severe after their apologies and Sam's warning about Cas.

What could it be? Some kind of trouble, his mind suddenly flashing at instances of Cas checking his phone and being jumpy. 

The phone's ringing and he's about too hit Sam with something witty when the answer machine kicks in, only it's Cas.

"Good evening, Hive Gardens." Dean sat down on the couch his eyes going wide and worry flaring in his stomach.

"Cas! What are you doing at work?" he looked at Sam his expression matching his own.

"Inventory, I sent my colleagues home a short while ago at nine." Cas answered.

"Cas it's gone eleven." 

"What? No. Shit Dean my phone died and Gabriel is probably worried what with -" Cas stopped talking which had the flare of worry in Dean's stomach turn into a blaze.

"What's going on? Talk to me."

"I thought I heard something." then a second later, "Dean, I think someone's trying to get in." Cas' voice was laced with fear, he sounded terrified and what followed was the unmistakable sound of breaking glass.

"Cas, Angel, answer me!" screamed Dean but the phone line was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up a Cas chapter.


	9. A (K)night Time Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be from Cas' POV, where you saw parts of his life (being kicked out and meeting Henry and the story behind what happened last chapter). I tried, multiple times but I just couldn't get it to flow. I hope you enjoy this anyway.

Henry jolted awake, the familiar sound of the Impala pulling him from pleasant dreams. Pushing back his covers he runs to the window, catching a glimpse of his Dad's car driving away fast.

He wonders if he's been left, an icy feeling of fear filling his stomach. His Dad loves him, but so did his Mom and she had left. Henry thinks of her sometimes, he hopes she's okay, he loves her. He doesn't think his Dad will mind, he hopes not anyway.

Running back to his bed he grabs Chomps his stuffed dinosaur, Uncle Sammy says it's okay to still sleep with Chomps, besides the dinosaur would be lonely on his own. There's a rivalry between him and the astronauts.

Prehistoric creatures and space explorers do not mix well. Unless it's in Doctor Who.

Padding downstairs, Henry spots Uncle Sammy through the door crack sitting on the sofa looking worried. Seeing his bigfoot of an uncle is calming, the icy knot warming; it's not completely gone but its better.

It's proof he hasn't been left, his Daddy wouldn't leave Sammy. No way.

"Uncle Sammy?" he pushes the door open running toward the sofa, his Uncle doesn't react until he's right in front of him.

"Henry! What are you doing out of bed?" he asked pulling him up to sit before wrapping him a blanket, the act makes him realize how cold he is.

"I heard the Impala, Daddy's coming back isn't he?" he watches something flash in his Uncle's eyes before he closes them taking a breath.

"Or course, your Dad would never leave you Egg. He needed to go out quickly is all." Sam offered him a smile, only it didn't cover the worry in his eyes.

"Is someone in trouble?" 

"Yeah, he's gone to help them because your Daddy is brave, okay." Henry nods doing his best not to cry, he wants his Daddy to be okay but he's scared. So he does the next best thing clutching to Sam. "I've got you, Egg, we'll get through this together."

"Okay, is it Charlie or Cas?" Henry knows his Daddy, there are only so many people he'd rush to save in the dead of night. 

"It's Cas." 

Figures.

* * *

Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd driven like this, but fuck he wasn't slowing down. Cas was in danger, what kind he had no clue. All he could think of, all he could see was that cute shy smile that Cas often sent his way.

He loved that smile and needed the chance to see it again. He made it to Hive in record time, after tonight he was going to reprimand Cas hard about working so late. 

The empty car lot meant he'd beat the cops, and he sure as hell wasn't waiting for them. Stepping through the door that the intruder had breached, Dean's shoes crunched loudly on broken glass. From their phone call, he knew Cas was in his office, knowing he would have been smart enough to stay there Dean headed in that direction. 

Even through the dark, he can see how trashed the place is: his foot keeps colliding with plant pots, the scent of earth carries in the air. Hopefully, the destruction would have given Cas time to grab a weapon or hide.

Getting closer he could hear shouting, just one voice leading him to believe Cas was hiding. What he could make out told him this was more than just an opportune break in. The guy sounded drunk, but some how he knew Cas.

Dean didn't understand any of this, common sense had left the building. Sure he'd had issues with customers before, some were complete grade A assholes. But he could understand it being a car enthusiast; all this time he'd been under the impression plants were a calming influence, whoever this guy was needed some more.

Reaching the outside of the office, Deans comes to a standstill trying his best to get a visual, needing to know who was where to be any kind of help. Bursting through the door may put Cas in a riskier position, he stood as the guy started running his mouth.

"You got me fucking fired!" he shouted followed by a crash, "Couldn't handle a little flirting so you cried harassment, yet you let Michael do as he pleased." the familiar curl of curiosity flared under Dean's skin, who was Michael? Doing the equivalent of putting his foot down Dean shook himself, now really wasn't the time. 

"No, Michael was ever only a gentleman. You've been harassing me for weeks!" screamed Cas while his voice was laced with fear.

Wait, harassed? Just how long had this been going on? Since before they met? Was this what Sam had been on about, why Gabriel was so stressed out? 

Shaking his head Dean focuses back on the present, "Please, you ain't anything special, just a nice piece of ass. I would have given you a proper fucking Baby, in fact, I still might." Dean was moving before his brain had given permission, having heard enough of this sicko. 

Bursting through the door he found the man had Cas up against the wall, one hand holding the gardener in place at his hip, the other arm across his chest. Cas was obviously trying to get free his head down in attempt to block access to his neck.

Fucking Christ that asshole was trying to lick him, Dean felt his stomach turn at the sight.

Surging forward he grabs the guy by his shoulder yanking him away, he's not careful about the amount of force he uses. Rather enjoying the hiss of surprise and pain, for whatever reason Dean wasn't expecting to find an older, overweight balding man.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" he asks pushing the guy away, staying in the middle shielding Cas from view.

"Dean! You're here." The shock in Cas' voice is like a stab through Dean, did Cas really believe Dean would let him face the bad alone. Cas looks so scared, his face streaked with tears, his whole body shaking. 

"Oh, got yourself a little suitor have we, Cas." chuckling the man got up from the floor, doing his best to conceal the paperweight he grabbed on his way up. Dean noticed as Cas reached out for his arm in warning, "I guess I can learn to sha-"

"You need to stop talking and leave, the cops are coming." Dean flexed his stern voice hoping the cops would bust through the door already.

"Alright, no need to get all territorial, but trust me when I say he's not worth it. The fucking guy is frigid, he won't bend over for anyone, even someone as pretty as you." the man sneered and as of right now Dean had heard more than enough. The guy just wouldn't get wise, Dean moved forward only Cas held on to him tight.

"No Dean, please just leave it."

"Cas, I can more than take him." and it would be a pleasure doing so.

"Police!" well about time, Dean recognized Officer Jody Mills (from his wilder days) and another he didn't. "Drop the weapon." the man released the paperweight, it fell to the floor with a dull thud. "Hanscum, cuff him." Jody directed her blonde partner, keeping her gun on the man.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back, slowly." directed Hanscum in a far colder voice Dean had expected.

"His name is Zachariah Milton." Cas let out a breath, one that seemed long-held, perhaps even longer than just tonight. Dean turned to find him swaying, moving quickly before his legs buckled Dean reached out for him.

"It's okay Cas, I've got you," offering his body as support Dean felt his calmest since the phone call. He still wishes he's got a punch in though. After holstering her gun Jody turns to them while her partner walks the guy out.

"Dean, Mr Novak, you'll have to come down to the station for a statement. I'll call forensics, once they're done you can get this place secure," informed Jody.

"Can I drive him?" asks Dean worriedly.

"Of course and ring your brother." Dean nods waiting until she leaves before moving Cas toward his chair. He hasn't said anything for a few minutes, probably due to shock.

Dean crouches down in front of him, "Cas, I'm going to make some calls and we'll be on our way." nothing, he gets up to stand when Cas grabs him.

"Don't leave me!"

Softly placing his hand on Cas' shoulder, Dean found Cas' beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Angel. I promise." Cas nodded allowing Dean to get up, moving a short distance so Cas could still see him. Pulling out his phone Dean made his first call.

"Dean! Are you okay?" 

"Daddy!" fuck, he'd wondered if leaving in the middle of the night would have woken Henry. The kid had some kind of radar for the Impala.

"Sammy, I'm okay, Cas too. He's a bit shaken and Hive is trashed, we'll be at the police station soon. If you want to meet us, let me speak to Henry." 

"Okay, we'll be there. Will Cas call Gabriel?" 

"Oh shit, do you have his number?" If Dean had been right in his earlier assessment that Gabriel was as much of a big brother as him. It may be not the best idea to call him in the dead of night with news such as this.

"I'll call him." Dean jumped at Cas' voice. "It'll be better coming from me." nodding Dean told Sam then waited from the phone to be passed over.

"Daddy?" 

"Hey Hen, Cas and I are fine. Now I need you to be good for Sam and we'll see each other soon." 

"Okay, I'll bring something to cheer Cas up and a hug." Dean felt his heart tug and his eyes water a little.

"That's a great idea, Hen. See you soon, I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy and Cas." ending the call Dean sent Cas a smile, happy to see it returned. Delving into his phone again, Dean dialed.

After a few more rings than normal, a comforting southern drawl answered, "Brother, do you know the time?" 

"Yeah, Benny I need a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Zachariah really creepy, he makes a great bad guy.


	10. Bleak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys or more I'm sorry I said it would be sooner. All the comments from chapter 9 did get me writing but I soon decided I hated it and then summer happened which meant work became non-stop. 
> 
> Also in my plan this chapter was never meant to be, chapter 10 was meant to be Dean and Cas' opposite of chapter 5 in Sam story. So that is why Gabriel isn't here.

"Henry, hurry up!" ignoring the plea for speed Henry continued his search. Picking something to cheer Cas up was no easy matter his first thought had been Chomps, obviously. An option that was looking more likely, weirdly he didn't have any garden themed soft toys if that was even a thing.

Daddy would hate a cuddly garden gnome, it was a good gift idea. Finally grabbing Chomps Henry walked (definitely walked) down the stairs finding his uncle not waiting by the door but looking at himself in the mirror.

"Sammy! You look fine." Henry gave the eye roll he'd learned from his Dad, "Come on." he implored reaching for the door handle.

"Dean taught you that look, didn't he?" since it wasn't a serious matter Henry just smiled knowing there was no need to be a tattle-tale. They left the cool of the house to a warm balmy night, Sam walking ahead to open his car before lifting Henry up and into the car seat, something he couldn't wait to be rid of if only he'd just grow.

Uh oh, Henry looks up at Sam to find his serious face, meaning they weren't going anywhere fast because words had to be spoken. "Sammy, we need to get going." he tried doing his best puppy-eyed look it wouldn't work of course Uncle Sam had invented that look at least according to his Dad.

"Egg, I know you're excited to see your Dad and Cas but police stations are serious places, okay?" he knew that Jody often told him as much, but surely Daddy and Cas weren't in trouble.

"Are they going to jail?" 

Smiling Sam replies "No, but you need to be quiet. Give Cas some space, he may not want a hug yet, so ask first." Henry could do that, he was sure.

"Okay let's go." finally, once the door was closed Henry settled himself telling Chomps the plan to give his Dad the biggest hug and that they had to cheer Cas up.

* * *

Time had practically stood still since Cas had been whisked away by Jody into the depths of the police station. Dean was restless, having abandoned the waiting chairs to pace and stare at the non-moving clock above the front desk. Thirty minutes his ass, Cas had been gone for ages.

They had left Hive under a cloud, leaving Benny and Victor to secure the door. Their faces were evident with worry but were kind enough not to ask questions. Driving in Baby with Cas to the police station had been stifling, with Dean biting his tongue to stop seeking his own answers while Cas held his hand tightly as tears fell down his cheeks.

The sight of it had been heartbreaking, making Dean want to punch his hand through Baby's window. It was a feeling he never wanted to experience again, Baby was faultless as always. But the sight of those tears had him hot and pissed.

Cas hadn't really been there in the car, rather lost or plagued to memories, probably both. At times like these, he needed to find his patience, which wasn't a trait normally found in the Winchester men, something he hoped Henry would be free from. He would try of course for Cas.

Noticing Henry and Sam approach the door, Dean crouched down to his son's level. "Daddy!" Henry shouted, using his outside voice indoors had Sam shaking his head. With more enthusiasm than expected Henry bounded into his father's arms leaving him slightly winded. "Where's Cas?" he asked doing his best to peer over his shoulder.

Glancing quickly at Sam his brother offered a wane smiled, Dean found it settling his frayed nerves. "He's talking with Jody for a bit." 

"Why?" Henry had pulled back to look at him, thankfully Sam chose to answer.

"Someone tried to get into Hive when it was closed, so he's helping them, I'm sure they'll need your Dad's help in a minute or two." Dean nodded at Sam to know he was correct.

"Did Cas get hurt?" 

"He's ok, Henry. The police came and took the person away." tried Dean really not wanting to get into all the details, before anything else could be said a door opened expelling Jody followed by Cas. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the man again, he looked a little better but still shaken. Sending a glance at Sam his brother immediately scooped Henry up taking him over to the waiting chairs.

"You're up, Winchester." started Jody looking between the two of them, "I'll give you a minute," she added before going behind the front desk.

"How are you?" Cas shrugged his shoulders, "Probably sick of questions, no doubt." Dean awkwardly rubbed his neck, God he was an idiot. "Sam and Henry are here, they'll sit with you while I'm away. You don't have to talk or anything." smiling Dean went to squeeze Cas' shoulder only to think better of it at the last moment, "Cas, I might not know the whole story yet, but I know none of it is your fault try to remember that." added Dean before walking away.

"Dean," Cas called making him turn back his eyes already raised at the assumed protest. "Thank you, I know you probably don't think so but you're special." feeling his cheeks blush along with that familiar swoopy feeling Dean hurried away. 

* * *

Questions and nothing but practically summed up the last forty-five minutes of Cas' life, it was all: Are you okay? (Dean) Tell us what happened? How do you know the perpetrator? (police). He could tell Dean wanted answers, his constant glances were hardly subtle.

But what could he say? That he was stupid and ignored all the signs until the last minute when everything backfired spectacularly and lead them here. No thanks at least not for the moment anyway, no matter what Dean said he was guilty.

None of this was real, it was like walking through a dream or fairytale. Gabriel had always been good at those coming up with exciting stories before bed, occasionally they featured boy being saved by a dashing knight. It was never spoken about outside of those times, it didn't need to be.

Dean had been his Knight, perhaps he had even before this hour of terror. Trusting people was difficult (Gabriel struggled too) but with Dean it was easy, he was dazzling. He was free now if only it would sink in and stay there. Not straight away of course but soon he would stop checking his phone and ignoring his mail. 

He hadn't contacted Gabriel, wanting to leave him to his dreams. Simply knowing he would be there in an instant was enough for now and something he would get chewed out over. His brother had always been there for him whether wading through the social waters of high school or just being his normal exasperating self.

"Cas?" blinking back to the present he found Sam looking at him, "Do you need me to call anyone about Hive?"

Right, it was too much to ask for the world to stop for a minute. "Yes Garth, he's opening tomorrow. I need him to cancel my appointments or get them covered and get the glass repaired. He might have to open a little later and tell him I'll call sometime too."

"Okay," Sam passed him his phone "Could you enter his number?" 

Cas must have gone away again - like he had in Dean's car - because suddenly Sam had stepped away and he was confronted by an orange dinosaur with three horns on its head. "This is Chomps, Cas I brought him for you to hold." 

"Thanks," he says taking hold of the dinosaur, the weight feeling good in his hands, especially since he's missing the weight of Dean's. "He's lovely." 

"I hope it makes you feel better, I've had some ideas for the kids day." Henry smiled looking hopeful, which had Cas smiling since these were questions he could and wanted to answer.

"Yeah, like what?" a burst of warmth filled him at Henry's look of glee.

"Well, I thought that some kids might be too young to take care of a plant so we could maybe find soft toys or like a cuddly bee, we could call him Burt or something." 

"I think that name is taken, but maybe we could have a vote or something." Henry nodded at that idea so he guessed it was a good one.

"Hey, do you know where I can get a soft toy gnome?" at first Cas thought he'd misheard until he remembered Dean's reluctance to go near the gnomes at Hive.

"Is this for your Dad?" 

"Yeah, it'll be funny." 

"I agree." replied Cas feeling the world wasn't as bleak as it had been of late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Dean takes Cas out and discovers the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the name of the chosen plant, I discovered it during my research and couldn't resist.


End file.
